Bunny
by SparklyCupcakeKitten
Summary: Edith, or Bunny, which is her preferred name, has lived in London all her life. When her father gets a job offer she is forced to leave everyone she loves behind. She isn't expecting to meet ANYONE... let alone 5 guys who love being around her... One of them being a young lad named Daryl. Sorry... really bad at summaries! I don't own TWD only my OC's! Pre-ZA and ZA XD
1. Chapter 1

**Clearing things up: Yes, I am well aware that the zombies didn't come this late, they came like two or three years ago, but I figure it will be easier writing for now and not then… and I know that Daryl is like….. Old… lol it's okay hahaha. Changing it up boo! Anyways, here's the first chapter! Hope you like it! Please review and tell me if there is anything I could fix or anything like that. Anything that is helpful is fine by me, but don't be rude about it :D thanks. **

**-SCK**

I hate packing, especially when I know that I won't be coming back to my home in London. My dad got a job offer in Savannah, Georgia. I hate it. My mom told me I can't bring everything either… I have so much clothing. I don't know where to start.

"Oh," I say in my soft, British accent. "This is a decent place to start I suppose…" I am holding up a dirty, ripped pair of jeans. I throw them in a garbage bag my mother had put in my room.

I decide this would be more fun if I had some friends doing it with me, so I call Florence and Bianca. They have been my best friends since I was in preschool.

I call them and they come over immediately. They only lived about thirty seconds away, so they were over in about 5 minutes.

They come up in my room and start helping a little bit.

"What's up, Bunny?" Florence asks. Bunny isn't the name my mother had given me when I was born. I chose the name because I hate my real name… Edith… sounds like something my grandmother would have.

"Just packing. My mum said that I can't bring everything, so I need help choosing some stuff to get rid of. You can have some of my things if you want. Just ask me before you take."

"How much have you gotten rid of already?" Bianca asks.

"Just these nasty things." I say holding up the ripped up jeans.

"Those are totally gross!"

"I know, that's why they're going in the garbage!"

They took a few of my clothes, a few dresses, a few shirts, skirts, jeans. Sadly, it's almost dinner time and my mom asks them to leave. I give them one last hug, knowing that this will be one of the last times I may see them.

"Don't worry, Bunny."

"Yeah, Mum already said we can come visit this year for a week or two."

"But… when? It's going to be so long until we see each other again."

"Christmas. That's when we'll come and we can all shower each other with gifts."

"Sounds absolutely perfect!" I hug Bianca and Florence one last time before they walk out our door.

We eat dinner, spend some time together, and go to sleep.

The flight process isn't really worth describing all that much. All I really need to say is that it isn't fun. I've been on planes before, but this one was so much worse, simply because I wasn't going to be in London for a long while.

We arrive in Georgia, make the trip we need to, and arrive at our new house. It isn't the most luxurious thing ever, but it is a place to live. We set up what we can and go to sleep. We need to TRY to adjust to the time zone at least.

The first week we are mostly just setting up our house. Boring. But the next week we relax because I start school in exactly 7 days… I am so not ready for school… considering I have absolutely no friends with me…

The first day we begin relaxing my mom decides to take me to the mall to get some more clothes.

"So, How's your first week Edith?"

"Mum, it's Bunny…"

"Sorry, Bunny, how is your first week."

"Mum, all we did was unpack… and I hate it… I miss Bianca and Florence."

"Don't worry, you will get new friends, and it will be like they never existed."

"MUM! Don't say that. They have been there for me no matter what I did. Don't talk about them like that.''

"Sorry. Where do you want to start shopping?"

''Uhhh… Wherever you want to I guess."

We stopped at a few stores. I got a few dresses, shirts, skirts, and shorts.

The rest of the week passes really fast. Before I know it, it's the night before school. My mom is trying to calm me down, because I am freaking out about school. No friends equals a lonely, depressed Bunny.

"Bunny, listen, you will be fine, just talk to people, try to make friends. Just make sure they are the right friends…"

"Mum, it isn't that easy…"

"Sure it is, you're a Hughes and you're going to get through it. You're going to come out with friends. And hell, if all the boys aren't swarming you and asking for your number… well, you're gorgeous, if anything there will be some nice boys who want to be your friend."

She is right… I do have the beauty part down. With my long blonde hair and blue eyes, my slender figure, almost perfect face… I have never once had self-esteem issues.

"Sure mom, because that's why I want people to like me… I want people to want to be my friend because of my personality… not for my pretty face…"

"You have an amazing personality as well, people will like you. Trust me.''

"Still…"

"There is no 'still'. You'll have someone. Don't worry anymore, just go to sleep baby."

So I do. I wake up in the morning, not ready for school at all… But I get ready like I would any other day back in London. I put on a pink lacy dress, a pair of pink flats, and a few different pieces of jewelry- bracelets, earrings, a necklace- and am ready to go… sadly… I grab my small backpack that is full of the supplies I have and head out the door with my dad. He has to go to his new job so he offered to drive me.

"Are you nervous?" He asks.

"Of course I am."

"Don't be. You will be fine."

"I know. It's not like I will die or anything."

The drive to the school is short. I say goodbye to my dad and get in, go to my locker, put my stuff away, and look for my schedule. I see that first I have Literature first. Easy enough. I love reading. Now I just need to find the classroom. I start to walk down the hall, not even bothering to ask for directions. Until I realize that I am entirely lost. I decide that I need to ask at this point.

"Uh, excuse me?" I ask a boy, no older than I am, who is somewhat short, well-built though, with short, dirty brown hair.

"What'ya want?" He replies angrily.

"I- uh… I was just wondering how to get to the Lit. room…"

"What one?"

"Uhh, Mrs. Davis's."

"Come on, I'll show ya.''

"I'm Bunny."

"Bunny? What kinda name is that?"

"It's not my real name… I hate my real name, so I have people call me Bunny. Problem?"

"What's yer real name?"

"Not saying it… What's yours?"

"Daryl… Here's the room.'' He says as he walks away… Today is going great…

I walk into the room. I talked to the teacher, Mrs. Davis, for about a minute… may as well make one friend… even if it is my teacher. More and more people start to pile into the room… so many people…

I sit in a random desk and a group of boys all sit in desks around me.

"Hey, you new? I haven't seen you around before." One with blond hair and bright green eyes asks.

"Uh… yeah.. Uh, I'm Bunny."

"Bunny? What kinda name is that?" Another boy asks in a somewhat rude tone.

"Just a nickname I gave myself…"

"Tyler, shut up. I'm Damon. Where's your accent from?"

"I'm British…"

"Fancy stuff. Why'd you move here?" Yet another boy asks. He has black hair.

"My d-"

"Quiet down, let's get started." Mrs. Davis says, seeming to save me from the conversation.

Honestly the class is boring… but it's the first day, of course it's going to be boring… Luckily though she gives us about 5 minutes at the end of class to talk to people and catch up…

"So," Damon says to me. "I'm Damon, this is Tyler," He says as he points to the blond boy, "and this is Andrew," pointing to the boy with black hair, "And this is Jon." Pointing to another boy with blond hair.

''Uh, okay."

"Sorry, are you, like, socially awkward or something?" Tyler asks.

"Tyler, would you shut the fuck up? She's clearly just nervous… Let's not forget how you were on your first day… you practically shit your pants." I can't help but laugh.

"Shut up, Damon."

"So, why'd you move here?"

"My dad got a new job that pays more than we were getting in Britain, so we moved here…"

"Do you like it?"

"Not really…"

"Why?" Jon asks.

"Because I had friends there."

"Well, you kinda have friends now. Why don't you hang out with us?" Damon asks.

"Uhh… I- I don't know…"

"Here, let me see your schedule.'' He takes it off of my desk.

"We can work with this. Don't worry, Bunny, we'll take care of you. I actually think that we're good here."

The bell rings and I go straight to my locker. Damon follows. It turns out his locker was only four down from mine.

"So, you got a boyfriend back in Britain?" He asks.

"Uhh… No, boys didn't really like me…"

"That's hard to believe."

"What? Why?"

"You're super nice and beautiful."

"Oh… Uhhh… Thanks…" I say, feeling my cheeks get warmer and warmer. I grab the few things I needed and am about to walk the next class, which was my history class, until I see Daryl.

"Oh you found the trailer trash." Damon says, glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" I ask, looking up at him with a glare similar to his.

"Trailer trash. Everyone just ignores him here… well unless their buying from him."

"Buying from him? You know what, it doesn't matter. Whatever he does that doesn't give you the right to call him nasty names. I think he's nice."

"YOU think HE'S nice? You talked to him?"

"Yeah, he showed me how to get to Lit."

"Whatever… I just-" He cut himself off with a sigh. Damon had most of the same classes as me, but if I would going to have to deal with him talking about other people… I would rather sit alone.

Lunch is… interesting. Damon, Tyler, Andrew and Jon are basically swarmed with girls, but Damon made sure I had a spot right next to him.

I pull out my IPhone, really bored and start skype. I have absolutely no idea if Florence or Bianca will be on, but it's worth a try. It isn't too loud at the table either, so if they are on, it will be easy to talk to them.

Thankfully, Florence is on, so I send the call. Only seconds later I get her on.

"Florence!"

"Aren't you in school? This is absolutely bonkers!" People never say the word ''bonkers'' but we do. We made our own language.

"Yeah, but it's lunch, and if I get caught I really don't care, I can just tell them at my old school that they let me do this… they'll believe me.

"Who ya talking to?" Damon asks, leaning into the view of the camera.

"Just a friend from England."

"Who's that?!" Florence squeaks. "He is absolutely fabulous!"

"Oh, God, Florence shut up! Anyways, I miss you… and I got bored… So entertain me."

"I will sing to you! HEYY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZYYYY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME BUNNY!" I can't stop laughing at this point.

"Oh Florence, my love, that was about as bubbly as it comes." Bubbly has multiple meanings for us. Fabulous, gorgeous, happy.. you just have to decide which one you want it to mean.

Damon is giving me a weird look. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing… don't worry about it."

"Florence, You need to come here as soon as possible. You should just come live with me. It would work… Bianca, you and I could just share a room and I could be SUPER bubbly! And we'd all be bubbly together! And it would be perfect!"

"My mum said maybe in a month! Hopefully! We would just have to do some school while there. No big deal.''

"Just come with me." I say as I look over and still see Damon staring at me. "Okay, Damon, this is getting pretty creeperish."

"Not very bubbly!" Florence cut in. Seconds later the bell rings. "NO!"

"Tell B that I love her! Goodbye my love! I'll try to talk to you later! SMOOCH!"

"Alright… I will, my love, I will. Smooch, smooch!"

I end the call to her.

"That was weird." Damon says.

"What? If anything was weird it was you staring at me."

"It's just- You're so-"

"Go on, spit it out."

"Beautiful."

I look up at him. "Listen, whatever you're doing… whatever you think will happen between us… it's just not going to happen…"

"You just think that now. Just wait and see. I'll grow on ya." He says with a wink.

"Listen, we just met, and you don't know what you're saying, but if you're only talking to me because I'm 'pretty'… well I don't want a part of it."

"It's not the only reason."

"Okay, well I have to get to class… so talk to you later? Or do you have the same class as me?''

"I don't, but Tyler does, so maybe you and him can hang out or something."

"I really don't like Tyler. He seems like an ass…"

"He can be, but you just have to get past the stupid comments he makes."

"I see…" I say as I get up to go to my next class. I walk in, prepared for whatever may be coming… it is math so… yeah I suck at math. I look around and see all the chairs are filled, except for one which was right in between Tyler and Daryl. I run over and sit just before the bell rings.

''Hey Daryl. What's up?" I ask, trying to engage in conversation with the outcast.

"Nothin'."

"Bunny, you really don't need to talk to him, he's trailer trash." Tyler says.

"I'm well aware of what people call him, now shut up Tyler, I already don't like you." Daryl looks over and gives a small smirk.

"What you smiling at trailer trash?"

"Nothin'. Don't worry 'bout it. Anyways, Bunny, how's yer day?"

"It's okay, not the worst, not the best either though."

"I know the feelin'." The teacher makes us stop talking and introduces us to his class, which takes the whole hour.

The class finishes and Daryl walks with me. "You really don't like him?"

"Well, he wasn't very nice the first time I talked to him."

"That whole group is a bunch of assholes. I just avoid 'em at all costs."

"They aren't all THAT bad. Just Tyler, mainly."

"They're only hangin' with ya 'cause they want ya…" I look up at him in surprise. "I heard 'em talkin'."

"Who?"

"All of 'em. They're scum. Ain't worth your time. Ain't worth nobody's time.

"Yeah… not worth anybody's time." I'm not sure what to think of what Daryl just told me. Is it true? Or not? I don't even know.

"Well, see ya later Bunny."

The rest of my classes fly by. It's the end of the day, but my mom isn't coming for about thirty minutes because she wants me to get a chance to bring less books home because at my old school we got homework the very first day of school, so that's what she was thinking I would have. I sit by my locker and wait for the time to fly by. There was a little bit of homework, but it was done in one of my study halls.

Luckily my mom comes a little early and I just get to leave. I see Daryl in the hall and wave goodbye. He's the only REAL friend I actually managed to make today.

WEEKS LATER

Damon and I have gotten pretty close of the past few weeks. So have me and Daryl, but Damon and I… it just clicked. Florence told me that he was quite bubbly and that I should get with him before I lose the chance. He is pretty attractive, which is a plus, but he is just a nice person, other than calling Daryl trailer trash, but he doesn't do that around me anymore.

Damon and I are walking back from our last class and to our lockers.

"Damon?"

"Yeah, lil' B?" He asks. Lil' B is the nickname he gave me… for my nickname…

"I was just thinking about… well, we've gotten close, and I know I said it probably wouldn't happen between us, but I feel… different…"

"So, you like me?"

"Uh, Yeah I think so." Despite what Daryl had told me, I think it was just to get me to turn from them, because they were getting nicer and nicer by the day.

"So are we-"

"Do you want to be?"

"Well, of course."

"Then we are. I want to be."

We say our goodbyes, and I go get in my mom's car.

We arrive home and I decide I want to do my homework in the woods. I work diligently, until I hear a stick break. Very cautiously I turn, and see none other than Daryl.

"Well, Daryl, what are you doing this fine evening?"

"Huntin'. Thought you were a dear, but then I saw it was you and thought I would sneak up on ya. Since I found ya, I need to talk to ya.''

"Uh, okay, what's up."

"Why do ya hang out with me? You can hang out with anyone, yet you choose me. Why?"

"Why not? I think you're a great person, Daryl, and I only hang out with people I think are awesome. Wait- Daryl, is that a bruise on your arm?"

"It's nothin'. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Are you sure? Did you get in a fight or something? Daryl, tell me."

"Don't worry 'bout it!" He shouts Such a misunderstood boy. He runs off into the woods again leaving no sign he was there. I keep working, finish and then decide to read a book. I pull it out and start reading, getting through about 8 short chapters, then I hear the giggles.

"You are such a bookworm!" Bianca yells out.

"B! FLORENCE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"We came to visit! Our mum talked to your mum and POOF here we are!"

"AHHH! BEST DAY EVER!"

**Well, hope you enjoyed! I know I made a super big gap, but I don't know how to fill it... I may go back in the next chapter and fill it in through Daryl's POV though :3**


	2. Chapter 2

This is about as bubbly as it gets. My two best friends are here for two whole weeks.

"Okay, Bunny, you much show us all the… what's the word American's use? 'Hip'? Well, the fun stuff." Bianca says.

"Football games. And shopping."

"Is it really football season here?"

"American football. I only go because Damon is in them though."

"Oooooh! Is that your boyfriend?" Florence mocks.

"Shut it! … and yes. He's the weird one that was staring at me while I was skyping you on my first day. Oh and what are you doing for school?"

"Your mum got us in for two weeks!"

"That is PERFECT! Wait! This weekend is homecoming… We need to get you two dresses!''

"This is going to be the most bubbly time ever!" Florence says.

NEXT DAY

My mom drops us off. She made sure that we all had similar schedules so we could be together all day. We were just going to share my locker too.

Damon walks over by us and pulls me in for a hug. Sure, we've only been dating for a day, but P.D.A. is the only way to let those cheerleading bitches know that he's off the market. I must say though, the hugs are awkward because he literally towers over me… by almost a foot… He's 5ft 10 in. and I'm only 5 ft 2 in….

"Who are these girls?" He asks.

"Florence and Bianca. My friends from London. You've seen Flor before though."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Damon." He says as he throws his arm over my shoulder. He starts to walk toward our Lit class.

"Ha, sorry Boo. She's mine." Flor says as she tears his arm from my shoulder, placing hers in its place. "Isn't that right love?"

"Don't worry babe, we can cuddle tonight or something." I say jokingly, shrugging her arm off my shoulder and placing Damon's back over them.

The day went on quickly… until math… I hate math… the only good think about it is Daryl.

"Hey, Bun." He says as he takes his usual spot.

"Hey D. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Who ya got with ya?"

"Florence and Bianca, my friends from London."

"Why they here?"

"Visiting her, Problem?" Bianca asks.

"B, shut it…"

Tyler comes in and sits right behind Daryl… I know that this isn't going to go well…

The teacher comes in, starts to teach, but in the middle of the class Tyler starts badgering Daryl.

"Yo, Trash?"

"What ya want asshole?"

''Just wondering when the last time you took a shower was."

"Tyler, Daryl, is there a problem?"

**Kinda a crappy chapter, but I wanted to put up one more before I leave tomorrow... :( I'll be back tues. night though, so maybe an update? on both my walking dead fanfics? maybe :P**

* * *

"Yes," I say, "Tyler is asking Daryl about his hygiene, when really Tyler doesn't understand that a _real _man can go a few days without showering, while Tyler can't even make it one class without spraying himself down with his disgusting cologne or checking his perfectly manicured nails. "

"What the hell?" Tyler asks.

"Not done. Therefore, in reality, if the world ended and let's say, zombies were all over, you clearly wouldn't be able to shower, let alone get your hands on your precious man perfume. Daryl would have no problem getting through it without a shower while you would probably be in the fetal position over your chipped nails."

"Bunny? What the hell? I thought we were friends."

"I don't take too kindly to Bullies, Tyler. Friendship only goes so far. And you're still an ass."

The class continues. After Daryl thanks me for sticking for him and is on his own way. The rest of the day goes by easily.

My mom picks us up and we just go shopping and do random things around town. Just a fun girls night… and Flor and I cuddled like I promised.

* * *

**Crappy chapter ending lol**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls wanted to go shopping, so that's what we're doing. They want to get dresses for the dance. I won't go into much detail on it... but the dresses are gorgeous. Florence has a red ballerina style dress that stops about mid-thigh. Bianca's is navy blue, similar style, but with a belt that goes across her waist. Mine is a tight fitting white dress that stops mid-thigh, and has black lace overlay. Flor and B told me it was a little 'hoochy', but I honestly don't care.

The next day we decide we were going to hang out with Daryl and not Damon and the others.

"So, Daryl Dixon. She has told me a little about you. What else is there to know?" B asks him.

"Uh... I dunno..." He stutters.

"B, don't bombard him with questions. Tell them about... the chupacabra! I love that story!"

"There ain't much to it. I was out huntin' and saw a chupacabra.''

"Where were you? In the woods close to Bunny's house?"

"Yeah, pretty close to there I guess."

"Wow. That's insane. Weren't you scared?''

"Not really. I just kept doin' my thing.''

The conversation continues on in this direction until the bell rings. When math comes around, I sit right by Daryl and start talking to him.

"Are you coming to the dance this weekend?"

"Ain't got time for that..."

"Do you want to go to the dance at all?"

"Nope, no desire to go."

''But you could hang out with me! It'll be fun!"

"I don't wanna go... don't force me."

"Sorry... I just think you need to loosen up a little bit! You're always so... serious Daryl! Come party!"

"I don't wanna... My dad won't let me come anyways... and Merle... He's back from jail... so I gotta hang out with him.. and I just got stuff..."

"Merle? You haven't told me about Merle..."

"My drug-addicted brother... Been in jail so many times I lost count."

"And you're excited for him to be back?"

"Got no choice..."

"But-"

"Stop talkin' 'bout it.''

"Sorry." I say as the teacher comes in and cuts us off. She teaches the lesson and I try to decide if I want to go to Daryl, but I can't... He just doesn't want to talk to me right now...

"What's up?" Damon asks as I stand by my locker putting my books away.

"Not much. Just this stuff... But I do have a question for you."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Are you going to the dance, or am I the only one going? Because me and the girls are going for sure so, I don't know what you're planning." I say with an awkward laugh.

"You wanna go with me?"

"I would love to." I say... once again with an awkward laugh.

Jon and Andrew ask Flor and B out to the dance, even though they just met them, but they will leave me alone now that they have dates.

The next day goes by really fast and before I know it we're getting ready to go.

We do our own makeup and hair quickly, but neatly, and we are out the door.

The first part of the dance is fun... until it gets way too repetitive.

"Are you bored?" Damon asks.

"Very, I didn't think it would be THIS boring..."

"You wanna go walk around?"

"Sure that'll work." I tell Flor and Bianca where I will be and we walk down the hall.

"So... it's been about 4 days since we started to date." Damon says.

"Yeah... it has been...''

He starts to turn into a classroom which, for whatever reason, wasn't locked. "Why are we going in here?"

"You'll see." He says as he walks in and closes the door partially. He walks over to me and lightly pushes my entire body against one of the desks.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"It's pretty clear what I want you and I to do."

"I don't want this. Stop. Let me go. Now."

"I really don't care if you want to or if you don't want to, don't you understand that?" He started to fumble with my dress in multiple areas, the straps, the bottom, trying to make it go up.

"Damon, stop! Get off of me!" He's basically sitting on me at this point. I start to scratch him, but he doesn't seem to care, because he simply keeps at it. "DAMON STOP!"

"Get off of her!" I hear someone shout from outside the room.

"What do you want, trailer trash." Damon says as he turns around. I'm sitting here, stunned by the whole situation, crying, not knowing if I should run to Daryl or stay or what... my mind is blank.

''You heard me. Get off of her. She told you to stop. Didn't your mama teach you no respect?"

"At least I have a mom.''

"Damon, shut the fuck up." I say as I try to stand up, but only get pushed back down.

"I'll give you one last chance, dickhead, go, this isn't your business."

Daryl walks over to us and punches Damon with such force that he was almost knocked unconscious, but he managed to walk out of the room. "I told ya to leave her alone." I instantly ran over to him and jumped in his arms. "Ya might wanna fix yer dress."

"Right..." I say as I pull the top and bottom back into place. "Thank you." I whispered as I hugged him again.

"Don't cry, I'm just glad I got here when I did.''

"Me too... Me too. I was so scared... Daryl, you don't even know."

"When I walked past and heard you scream..."

"You were right about him... about all of them... I don't know what I was thinking... Wait, I thought you had to be with your brother..." I say as I pull out of the hug.

"Well, he didn't come home. Don't know what happened to him."

"Damn... What about your dad?"

"He's with some new woman. Ain't no one I'll be calling mom, but it keeps him off my back for a while.''

"Your life, and don't be offended by this at all, is s-"

"It's messed up. I know. You should get back to the dance. I only really came to get a few of my books.''

"Daryl, thanks for coming... even if you didn't mean to come for me, it still means a lot."

"Get back to your friends, tell them ya need to go or something, ya shouldn't stay here.''

''You could stay too... You don't have to leave. At least not until I do. Wait for my mom with me, Flor, and Bianca.."

"I can do that, I s'pose."

Daryl walks me back to area we are having the dance and walks me in. The second we get to where Flor is a slow song starts to play.

"Daryl, wanna dance?"

"I ain't no good at that."

"It's okay, there's nothing to it. Look at all the other people. Just swaying back and forth." He instantly wraps his hands around my waist, me wrapping mine around his neck. "You seem to know the hand placement just fine."

"I may be a redneck, but I ain't stupid."

"I should have come here with you Daryl..."

"Why's that?"

"You know why."

He chuckles. "Yeah. I do know why..."

We continue to dance until the song ends. I find Flor and Bianca and tell them we need to leave. Daryl walks us out and the second my mom is there, he disappears into the woods.

When we get back to my house, I tell the girls exactly what happened.

"Shut up! He did that to you?"

"Yes..."

"He's going to get a piece of mind on Monday."

"Listen... I think you guys need to go sooner than expected... like Tuesday or Wednesday... I'm sorry... I just... I have a lot on my mind..."

"We can help you! We want to be there for you!"

"This is more of an emotional thing... something you can't help me with... only I can do it." I am fighting with a lot... I almost got raped by my boyfriend, got saved by my best friend, now I have jumbled feelings for them both. I hate Damon, but part of me can't believe that it happened. I like Daryl, but I know he's not that kind of person, and I know he likes me as a friend.

"We have been there for you no matter what, we aren't leaving."

"Well... It's my choice... If I don't want you here, my mum will schedule a flight for you..."

"Bunny!"

"Stop... You can stay two more days... I need to be alone."

I go into my bathroom and cry. It's been a long day...

**Back from my retreat :3 I think I'm going to write one chapter for my stories every other night.**

**So Carry On will be Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays.**

**Bunny will be Sundays ,Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. **

**So hopefully you agree with the schedule! I will do my best to make sure it happens, but if it doesn't work out, I apologize!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daryl POV**

I want to beat the shit out of Damon. If I hadn't gotten there in time… I don't even want to think about it… Luckily she's gonna avoid him. I'm trying to convince Bunny to call the cops, but she doesn't want to, as long as he leaves her alone…

It's Sunday and I'm just sitting at home. I don't even know where my dad is, but every second he isn't here is relief for me. That relief only lasts me about ten minutes though. My dad walks through the door. No, he didn't come home from work, he doesn't have a job… He came from the bar. Hell, if he got paid for drinking we'd be fucking millionaires.

''Why the hell ain't you at school, boy?" He growls.

"It's Sunday. I don't gotta be there. Maybe if you'd stop drinking and paid attention, you would know that."

"Don't talk back to me!" He says as he slaps my head… I have to deal with this… Now that Merle's gone, my dad takes all of his drunken anger out on me… "Get out and get a job then. Or go huntin'. I'm starvin'."

"Whatever you say." I say and add in a whisper at the end, "Drunk fucker…"

I grab my bow and head out the door; I'd rather hunt than deal with him, anyways.

I am walking through the forest, hardly making a sound. I stop when I hear a few different girls, laughing, having a good time. I follow the sound until I see it's clearly Bunny. How she's laughing after what happened the night before… I just don't know. She's sitting up in a tree, facing me, but I'm still invisible to her, hidden in the forest. She's wearing a short, flowy, white dress that has long, see-through sleeves. I don't even know how she got up in the tree… She is wearing heels.

"So, do you like Daryl? You talk about him all the time… and seeing with what happened to Damon…" Bianca asks Bunny. I just sit, hidden and listen to the conversation.

"Well, yeah, wasn't it obvious? I just don't know how he feels about me… That's part of the reason I've been with Damon. Damon was nice- well up until last night- but… he didn't seem sincere at all. He just seemed off to me… Sure I liked him too, but now that he's gone… Daryl- He's so nice once you get to know him. He's my best friend- well besides you two- I care about Daryl, a lot… I just don't know how he is feeling about me…" Oh God, if she only knew how I felt about her. Hell, I should jump out and tell her, but she'd be super fucking creeped out. I like her; of course, any guy who wouldn't is crazy. She's beautiful, long blonde hair, blue eyes… everything about her is perfect.

"Really?! You should ask him out or something! He isn't my taste but-" Florence begins.

"Why isn't he your type? You don't know him, Flor. You haven't even talked to him much. Only about the chupacabra story… You can't say he's your type or not… unless you're going by appearance… which he's not that bad looking…"

"You're kidding right?"

"Flor, this is why I want you to go… You're so judgmental… I'm going home, you can sit out here for a while or something… I don't care.''

Well… Florence is a bitch… I don't want Bunny to go, so I rustle the leaves and walk out.

"Hey, Daryl!" Florence calls.

"Hey, What's up, B?" I say, ignoring Florence completely.

"Not much, What about you?"

"Just huntin'."

"Fun, you should teach me how to use that thing sometime. Like Wednesday? Maybe we could skip school or something."

"Wow, you are such a bad seed, I don't think I can hang out with you anymore." I joke.

"Shut up, don't act like you don't skip." She punches my arm lightly.

"You seem in such a great mood…. Considerin' what happened last night."

"Nothing happened because you were there. I don't feel like I've thanked you properly though… How would you recommend I do that?"

"_Kiss me." _I think… I wouldn't dare say it out loud though… "It's fine, it's what I'm here for."

"You're not here to save me. I should have handled myself, but thanks anyways." She says as she wraps her arms around my neck.

NEXT DAY

I really don't want to go to school today… Damon will probably be there and try to beat the shit out of me… not like I get enough of that at home… But fuck it… If I left Bunny alone… Nope… not risking it.

I walk in, go to my locker, and run to Bunny's locker as fast as I can. I know Damon will be here… unless someone else caught him and told the cops, but that isn't likely.

I see Bunny putting a few things in her locker. I run over and stand by her.

"Oh, hey Daryl!"

"Hey, did he come and bother ya?"

"No, but he's here."

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah he was at his locker a few minutes ago, but he just went to class. Sadly I'm in the same class as him so I have to deal with him."

"Sit in a spot that he doesn't like. He don't like the front center spot."

"Great. I'll stay as close to the front and middle. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, two questions…"

"Okay? What are they?"

"First, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something on Friday. Second, you have more bruises on your face and arms. Will you please tell me what's going on? Where do they keep coming from?"

"One, yes. Two, don't worry 'bout it. It's my burden to carry, I'll deal with it. You just go to class."

"Okay… Thanks." She says as she leans up and kisses my cheek. "If you need me… don't be afraid to come to me about whatever's happening. OH! Did your brother come back yet?"

"Nope… he got thrown back in the second he got out.''

"Damn, that sucks."

The rest of the two days flies by, my dad not being home, I just got to relax.

**Bunny POV**

I hate to send my girls away. But with them here, I can't spend that much time with Daryl.

My mom and I drop them off at the airport and I tell my mom where to take me. She doesn't have a problem with me skipping a day of school here and there. I love her for that… because a break is nice, even if it is only a few weeks into the year.

She drops me off at Daryl's house and I jump out. I walk up to his door and ring the bell. It takes a few seconds, but Daryl finally opened the door. His hair is all messed up, ruffled all over his head. He isn't wearing a shirt either, revealing multiple scars, bruises and fresh lines that showed he had been cut recently.

"Oh my God, Daryl? What happened to your chest?"

"I'm fine don't worry 'bout it."

"No, you need to tell me now. If someone is hurting you or you're hurting yourself I need to know. I care about you and your safety. Who's been doing that to you?"

"My dad…" He finally confesses.

"Why didn't you tell me!? Daryl, we need to take care of this now!"

"Let's just get you usin' a bow."

"Fine, but this isn't over! We are going to talk about this…"

He goes in, gets dressed, fixes his hair slightly and comes out holding his bow and another one that is a little smaller than his.

"This is my extra, from a few years ago. You can use it, or have it or whatever you want."

He leads me out into the woods.

"We're just gonna go use a target I have out here."

I never used a bow in my life. Never thought I would need to, but now that I have the chance to learn… well, I may as well take it.

I put the arrow in the notch and draw back. It isn't that heavy, so I can easily pull it back.

"Easy, you need to be calm about this. Breathe steadily.'' He says.

"Can you help?" I ask. Sure, I'm using this moment to my advantage, but why not?

"Sure," He says as he stands behind me, grabbing the bow while I still hold on. "Aim, and-" I let go of the string, "Fire. Almost perfect… Nowhere near perfect… but practice makes perfect…" I just laugh. We continue on in practice. Eventually I have to go home though. He walks me back to my house, seeing as we are only about 15 minutes away from my house.

I go up to my room and decide to watch some British news. Occasionally I watch it on the internet to see what's going on in my country.

"A flight that left its destination at 8:45 in Atlanta, Georgia in the U.S. crashed mysteriously on its way back to London. We're still researching the plane, trying to figure out what had happened.'' But… Florence and Bianca? What had happened to them? Did they survive? That was their flight. I sit patiently, waiting for more updates on it. "They aren't giving any other information other than this: There were no survivors on the plane."

I sit, astonished by what I had just heard. That's where their flight was… They didn't make it… They are dead. It's my fault… I made them leave.

"More information is being disclosed. They found the body of a young, female passenger with what seems to be multiple human bite marks on her neck, face, and arms.'' I look up, _human? _ Human bites? What the hell is happening? What could this mean? Was there some nut-job on that plane? Did he bite the pilot? "The pilot has similar marks along his neck as well, which was probably what caused the crash." I run down to my mom.

"Did you see this Bunny?" She asks.

"The plane, mum… It was their plane… What's going on? Who would just go crazy on a plane and bite people?"

"I don't know… How did he get to the pilot?"

"I don't know…"

We were sitting in silence for my lost friends for at least 3 hours… I cry… a lot… We have the report back on and they are saying they found the identities of the four bodies still on the plane.

"Two girls, two men, All being revealed now. Bianca Freund and Florence Freund were found on the plane, both with similar bite marks. Andrew Simons and Robert Baker were also found. Andrew had similar bite marks, while Robert's stomach was torn completely open. What monster would possibly massacre a plane like this?"

The fact that it is all true… The fact they told us for sure they were on the plane and that they found them… My heart is breaking a little. I need someone…

My mom decides it's best if we just go to sleep. It's been a long hard day for all of us and we need rest. I'm not going to school tomorrow though, that's for sure…

* * *

**I kinda want to get the ZA started, I feel like the story will pick up more then. Review please! It helps me out so much as a writer!**


	5. Chapter 5

My mom is letting me stay home today… thank God… I really don't think I could go through a day of knowing that I made my friends get on that plane.

Bianca and Florence's mom calls us around noon and I'm dreading it. She's going to blame me… she's been like my second mom since forever... and now... she was going to hate me…

"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET THEM GO! WHY DID I LET THEM COME TO YOU?!" She sobs.

"Elizabeth, we know how you're feeling, we feel terrible about this, but you need to calm down. It could have happened to anyone."

"WHY'D YOU MAKE THEM LEAVE EARLY!? THEY'D STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE THEM LEAVE!"

"It's my fault… I needed to be alone and that plane was the soonest flight out… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't bring my girls back… Why would you need to be alone?! Those girls have been there for you through everything!"

"My boyfriend…" I look at my mom, who knows nothing about what happened. "He… he tried to rape me…"

"Elizabeth I'm sorry we need to go." She says before she hangs up. "Edith, what the fuck? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? It was the night of the homecoming and Daryl helped me… So I relied on him."

"We're going to the cops."

"No, if Damon tries anything, Daryl will-" I am cut off by my own observation. I am looking out the window of our living room and see a pale man walking down our road, blood trickling down his side. "Mom, we need to help him!" I run outside and go to the man.

"Sir? Are you okay? Do you need help?" He looks up at me, lets out a moan and starts to walk toward me, reaching out. He gets over to me, still reaching out and grabs my arm, pulling it up to his mouth. "MOM! MOM HELP!"

My mom comes over and pulls me out of his hands. "What the hell do you-" She's interrupted by her own scream. The man had fallen on my mom and bit into her shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I say as I kick the man in the head, throwing him off my mom. "Come on, mum, let's get in the house." I instantly grab the phone and call 911.

"My mom just got bit by some crazy man on the street! Please, send help!"

"I'm sorry… We- we can't..."

"WHAT?! WHY CAN'T YOU-" She hung up on me.

"Mum… I don't know what to do…"

"Call you- your dad. Tell him what- what just hap- happened." I dial my dad's office, wait for him to answer, but it goes to the machine. I decide to leave a message, assuming he's busy… sadly this isn't the time to be busy… "Daddy, mum just got bit by some strange man in the street! The cops wouldn't send anyone to help! I don't know what to do and I need you desperately!"

I sit by my mom, who is lying on the couch. I got her a towel to hold to the wound. She starts to get a really, really bad fever. Her body temperature has gone up a lot… almost 105 degrees… The highest one anyone in our family has had. "Mum… I-" I am interrupted by a car door slamming. It's my dad.

"DAD! HELP!" he runs into the house.

"I got your message! You need to turn the news on now, let me sit by your mum."

"Okay." I go over to the T.V. and go to the news channel.

"Stay indoors. Don't open your door for anyone. We are working on taking care of the problem. I repeat DO NOT OPEN YOUR DOORS!"

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Listen, they have the message on repeat."

"Many reports of people walking around the streets, biting people they see, have been sent in. People have been saying that they are indeed dead."

"What?"

"Be careful not to get bitten. Those who are bit begin to get a huge fever, and eventually die and reanimate."

"Mum?" I say, tears in my eyes.

"She isn't going to make it…" My dad says.

"NO! Dad! There has to be something we can do!''

"Bunny…"

I fall to the ground defeated. It's my fault that she's dying. It seems like it's always my fault when someone dies now…

"It's my fault dad. He was trying to bite me… She pushed me out of the way… and he bit her… It's my fault…"

"Buh- Bunny… don't t-talk like that." My mom whispers.

''mom…'' I hear her let out a final breath. "MOM?!" I see her chest stop moving. "DAD HELP HER!" I cry out.

"Bunny… we can't do anything about it…"

I sit and cry. My mom is gone… "Mum… Please… come back… I need you..."

I sit and cry, my dad sits holding back the tears, knowing that he has to be strong for me.

We lock our door, not wanting anyone to come in. Seeing as our family is in England there is no one I would open the door for… well… I would open it for Daryl.

"Bunny, I'll be right back. Wait here, if anything happens, call me down right away." I nod and he goes upstairs.

He runs back downstairs holding a decent sized bag. "What's in the bag?" I ask, emotionless.

"Guns. Just in case…"

"When did you get those?"

"When we got here. Never know when you'll need something like this."

"How many?"

"Just two. A lot of ammunition for them though."

"Genius. But… mum…"

"She's gone. We can't do anything to fix that now. Now you are my only priority."

I hear a loud breathing coming from my mom. "Mum?" Her eyes open, but they aren't _her _eyes… they aren't the stunning blue color they had been before, they were gray. Her skin has lost all color, she's almost a gray color in her skin as well… My mom is gone, now she's just an empty shell of what she was.

My dad goes over by her, checking to see if she is truly a zombie. Of course she is. He's going to shoot her. We don't know where to shoot her… He sends a shot into her heart. She stopped moving, but the second he turned around to come over by me, she lunges up quickly and grabs my dad's arm. "NO!" I shout.

He shoots her two more times in the chest, but they don't work. I grab the other gun out of the bag and send a shot into her head.

"Bunny, you need to shoot me."

"What? Dad you're nuts. I can't do that."

"Do you want me to end up like your mother? End up biting you?"

"No… But dad… "

"Do it. Then drag our bodies outside. You sit in the house after that… wait for some rescue teams or a friend."

I start to cry. He really wants me to shoot him… He knows that there's only one solution now… mom died… he'll die… there's no way out of this right now. I nod. "I'll do it…"

"Okay, Bunny… I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too daddy…"

"Okay, go ahead."

I raise the gun, pointing it at his head, seeing as that's how I put my mom down. I try to pull the trigger, but my mind refuses to let me. "Dad… I- I can't…"

"You don't have a choice. I don't want to come back as one of those things and bite you. Do it, okay? Do it. Are you going to take my choice away from me?"

"Okay… Can we do it in the yard? Please? And can you help me take mom outside?"

"Yes, of course." He helps me take mom outside, carefully watching to make sure nothing is around us. "You ready now?" I nod, tears still pouring down my face. "When you leave, take all the food you can, whether it is canned, or bagged or whatever, you take it."

"Okay… I will." I raise the gun. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. Go ahead."

I aim the gun at his head, and squeeze the trigger, a shot ringing through the air. I just killed my dad… I go back inside and sit, watching the news, crying, eating a bowl of cereal and drinking some milk.

The news is talking about some rescue teams flying around, taking people to Atlanta because there is a refugee center.

I sit for another half an hour, waiting for absolutely nothing. I sit in silence, but I stop crying, I can't cry anymore… I've become completely numb to everything.

Another hour passes, the reports saying that things are getting worse and worse… well that was fast…

A knock on the door causes me to freak out. I go and look out the window and see that Damon is standing outside my door. I open the door and say "What do you want?"

"Listen, my parents never came home, I think they're one of those freaks, I need a place to stay."

"Why do you think I'll let you stay in my house?"

"Because you won't let someone die. I know you won't."

"Well-" I'm interrupted by slight moans coming toward my house. "Better run, Damon."

"You can't just leave me out here!"

"I'll call this Karma for what you tried to do to me… Have fun!" I say with a slight smile.

"Dammit!" He says as he tries to run past a zombie, but fails as it grabs him and bites into him. I close the door as I hear his screams. Then, about twenty minutes later, another knock on the door. I look out and see it's Daryl. I open the door, pull him in and hug him.

"God, what's happening?" I ask.

"I don't know, B… I don't know. You're parents here?" I look at him, a sad look on my face and shake my head.

"I'm sorry, Bunny…"

"It's okay… "

"No, it's not."

"What about your dad?"

"Never came home from the bar… and I don't really care what happens to the asshole… That's why I'm here."

"Do you think they'll send people to search the houses? Get them to the refugee center?"

"No. I don't believe they have it. Just a small thing to give people hope." He says as I yawn. "Ya need to get to bed. Come on." I nod and go up the stairs.

He follows and I go into my room. "You can come in if you want… I don't really care."

"Ya sure?"

"The world is most likely almost over and you think I care if you stay in the same room as me?"

"I guess… Whatever."

I go in and grab my pajamas. "Look away…" I say. I slip out of the jeans I was wearing all day and put on a pair of black pajama shorts and I put on my white tanktop. I fall on my bed. "This day is the shittiest day of my life…"

"Well, I would kinda assume that much… I have to ask ya somethin' though."

"Okay, what?"

"Are ya coming with me? Or staying? Or what?"

"I have nothing else to do… I'll come with you if you want me."

"I wouldn't leave ya here alone. If ya want to come, come with."

"Okay. I'll come."

"I'll go stay in your parents room or somethin'."

"No, stay here… I don't want to be alone…"

I lie on my bed and fall asleep almost instantly. I wake up and Daryl isn't here anymore. Did he leave me? I truly think that until I hear someone rattling things down in the kitchen. I get up and go down and see him looking through our cupboards, grabbing anything that is non-perishable.

"Mornin' sunshine."

"Morning." I say while stretching. "We leaving today?"

"Yeah, I gotta go get Merle."

"What? We're going to go get Merle?"

"Yeah, I ain't gonna leave him in a prison, locked up like an animal while there are dead freaks clawing at him."

"You're sure this is a good idea?"

"'Course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well… What if he's already gone?"

"Don't say that." He snapped angrily.

"Sorry… We leaving soon?"

"Yeah, go pack, we're taking your dads car."

"Can you drive?"

"Of course, just don't have a car. And don't bring to much shit… just a few things."

"Okay."

I go up to my room, grab a few pairs of clothing. Shorts, jeans, t-shirts, a sweatshirt, my leather jacket, a few tank tops, and of course, a pair of boots and tennis shoes. I run back downstairs and see that Daryl has packed up as much as he could in a duffle bag. I grab the bag that had the two guns and ammunition in it, Daryl grabs the crossbow he had brought and is carrying the duffle with the food in it. I grab my dad's car keys and we get into the car which thankfully has a full tank of gas so we won't need to stop.

I see more and more Zombies as we drive on down the road. The world has gone to shit… and fast… There were no cars driving around… just a backed up highway… Which we don't go on of course, we don't need to either. We just take a back road out of the town.

"Merle ain't that far away really… just a few miles in the prison. We get in, look for him and get out. That's it. We look for _Merle_. If there are prisoners in there asking for help, we ignore 'em."

"Alright… It won't be that hard to ignore them…"

"Knowing you, B, it will be."

"No… it won't… someone came and asked for help yesterday and I ignored them… watched on of those things bite into him too…"

"Who?"

"Damon…"

"That son of a bitch earned it though. It's his own fault you didn't help him.''

"I know. I told him that too. If you think I'm going to be weak when it comes to ignoring people… you've got another thing coming…"

"We'll see."

We drive until he pulls up to the prison. There's no one there either… We get in and go looking for him. There are a few prisoners in there, confused as to what is happening. We ignore them, me holding my gun up, prepared to shoot if I need to, Daryl with his crossbow.

"Cover my back."

"Hey, kid, what's going on?" A man asks in a cell.

"Hey, asshole, where's Merle Dixon?" Daryl asks another man, ignoring the one who had asked him.

"I am not telling you anything." Daryl turns, crossbow pointed at the man's head.

"You gonna tell me now?"

"He's down a few ways down. Five or six cells down there."

"MERLE!"

"Daryl! We're not alone, there could be the freaks in here!"

"I don't care, that's my brother."

We walk down the short distance we need to to get to Merle.

"Hey, little brother." Merle says, lying on a bed in his cell. "Who's the girl?"

"Bunny. Why the hell you still locked up!? You were supposed to be home last week!"

"Just a little more trouble. Get me outta this cell."

"How am I supposed to get you out? I ain't got the key!"

"Any way you could break it? Like shooting the lock or something?" I ask.

"Merle? You're the expert at crime… what do you think?"

"Worth a try." He tells me. I pull the gun up and take careful aim at the lock and fire. They try to pull the door open, but it isn't working…. Until I hear it squeak open.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Daryl shouts as we start to run out of the prison.

"Hey, come on man! Open up our doors!"

"Ain't no way in hell, we gotta get outta here!"

I did as I was told and ignored the pleads for help. We ran out of the prison, got in my dad's car, and drove away from the prison.

* * *

**Maybe a crappy chapter? I don't know... I read through it and felt it could be better... but meh :P**

**Long chapter for tonight :P hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

Merle isn't that bad… From the times Daryl talked to me about him, he made him seem kinda like a dick… but really he just has a few… problems… Like his drug problem. He actually made us stop to get his stash… Daryl is pissed off… we almost got eaten while we were getting them for him.

"Calm down little brother, we're fine."

"Not the only issue, Merle. When you think you get to use those?"

"Whenever I want."

"You're fucking crazy if you think that, Merle…" I say.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"No, Merle, she's right. You'll put us at risk if you think that. You ain't using them unless we find some place untouched by this shit."

"Sadly, little brother, you ain't the boss of me." Daryl stopped the car.

"Get the fuck out of the car, now Merle."

"What? You ain't gonna leave me on the side of the road."

"I will. You're not getting us killed."

"Come on, you came and got me just to leave me on the road?"

"Merle, give me the bag." I say, reaching for it.

"In your dreams!"

"Okay, fine, you want to do it this way-" I pull the gun up and point it at his head. "give me the bag. You have ten seconds. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Tw-"

"Okay! Okay! Here take it… stupid bitch…"

"Good choice."

They keep bickering and I pull out my ipod. "What's the point of an Ipod?" you may ask. Well when you have a magical thing called a solar charger, it is so worth remembering to bring it. I can listen to music or watch the few movies I downloaded onto it, but I just can't buy anymore music or anything like that. Thankfully my dad was all about saving electricity and such and got me and my mom one for our Ipods.

I turn on a random playlist and am glad that it turns out to be my Ed Sheeran playlist. So relaxing. I love his music. The first song that plays is his song _Little Bird_. I just drift off to sleep eventually, completely content listening to this song.

"Yo, Bunny?" Daryl shouts out over the music, waking me up.

"Yeah?" I say as I rip the headphones off of my head.

"Road's blocked. You wanna help or just sit?"

"Oh, I can help. Let's go."

I jump out of the back of the car. "Hey Merle, when we're done with this, I get shotgun."

"Whatever ya think bitch."

"Hey Merle, maybe you should be more polite to the girl with the gun. Only common sense, right?" He gives me a look that has a little hatred in it. And Daryl's over on the other side of the car laughing… Oh Daryl.

We go up to where the cars are blocking our way. They are all swerved off to the side, so all we need to do is push them off the road. Merle pushes the front of the cars while Daryl and I assist him by pushing the back of them.

It's quick work really. I grab my bag that has my Ipod and Merle's stash in it and drag it to the frong. Daryl continues driving and Merle is forced into the back.

"Ya wanna eat before we keep driving?" Daryl asks.

"Whatever you want to do. As far as I'm concerned, you're in charge."

"Careful there, I'm the oldest." Merle says.

"Daryl is far more mature than you are Merle. "

"Let's eat…" Daryl says, breaking up the fight.

We eat, then keep driving, heading toward Atlanta. Daryl doesn't think there's a refugee center, but I convinced him we had to at least look.

"What're we gonna do if there's nothin' in Atlanta?"

"I don't know… We'll figure it out when there's nothing in Atlanta."

"If we're gonna be drivin', why don't you give me my stuff back sweetheart."

"Nope." Daryl says.

"You heard him Merle."

"You ain't gotta listen to him! Give me my stuff!"

"He saved your ass. _You _have to listen to him. You owe him your life."

We keep driving, but we're almost out of gas, so we have to stop and get some somewhere.

"What about a farm house? Don't they usually have a bunch of gas lyin' around for their tractors and stuff?"

"Worth a try…"

We find one only about five minutes later. I look and see there is a truck in the garage and a few things of gas just sitting there. Ah, we're so lucky. But I insist we see if there are people here and ask if we can take it. If these people are alive, I don't want to just take their chance of survival away.

I go up to the door and knock. No answer. I see if the door is open, and it is. I open the door slightly.

"Hello? Is anyone here? We don't want to cause any trouble, we just need some gas. If you could help us out that'd be great!''

"No answer. I step in the house, gun up, walking through the house. "Hello? I really don't want any trouble!" It's not worth it… I turn to go outside, putting my gun down, but am stopped by a zombie (Or as Daryl had been calling them, eaters.) standing in front of me. I scream as loud as possible, and pull my gun back up, but the eater falls on me, pinning me to the ground. I try to push it off, but it's no use, he is really close to my face at this point.

I see an arrow fly through the back of his head. I get the eater pulled off of me and I am pulled up to my feet and yanked into a hug. I am crying… hard… "What the hell happened?"

"I-I turned around and it was th-there and when I put my gun up… it fell on top of me."

"Don't leave my sight anymore. Stay where I can see you…"

"I'm s-sorry." I whimper.

"Don't be sorry…"

"COME! WE GOT GAS! LET'S GO!" Merle shouts… I was wrong… he is pretty bad… ruining the moment… asshole…

We go out, tears still streaming down my face, Merle pestering me. "God, Merle, would you PLEASE just shut the fuck up?" Daryl asks.

I get in the front seat of the car and sit, crying. I never really thought I would cry over something like this…. But here I am, crying over this…

We start driving. We don't want to go too close to Atlanta, simply because there are so many people trying to get into it and the traffic… it just won't be safe… So we stop at a house, clear it out and stay there.

It isn't the most luxurious house… only two bedrooms, so either one of us is staying in the living room or someone is sharing…. Honestly, as long as I don't have to share with Merle I'm fine… And of course I don't have to share with Merle… He is well into his twenties, possibly thirties, and I don't care if the world is almost over… that's just fucking creepy…

Daryl and I go into a room.

"I'll sleep on the floor, you can take the bed."

"You can have the bed if you want it."

"It's fine."

"We can share it… I don't really care…"

"No, it's fine. I'll just sleep on the floor or go on the couch or somethin'."

He is about to walk out, until I stop him. "Hey, Daryl?"

"What?"

"Thanks for saving me…"

"Anytime." He starts to walk out again.

I run over to him. "What no-" I cut him off with a kiss. I pull away. "Where did that come from?"

"I thought I made it pretty obvious that I liked you…"

"You were with Damon… I wasn't gonna move in on his girl…"

"I'm not his girlfriend anymore…"

"I know… He never deserved you… you know that right?"

"I realized that after what he tried to do…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE! I'M TYRING TO SLEEP!" Merle shouts. Damn Merle.

Daryl starts to walk out the door, but I grab his arm. "Don't go… please?"

"Fine."

I go and lay on the bed, which is large enough for two people, but Daryl lays down on the floor.

"Get up here… Sometimes you aren't all that bright, Daryl…" He climbs up on the bed and smirks.

"I know… In the words of Damon and his group, I'm "trailer trash"."

I giggle and roll my eyes. "Shut up…"

"Make me."

I kiss him again. I feel like I'm going to REALLY like this… well despite the fact that there are dead zombie freaks walking around…


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE MONTH LATER**

We're driving down the highway that leads to Atlanta. Well, not the one that leads _into _but the one that leads _out _of Atlanta… the one that leads in is backed up majorly.

We had gradually been making our way to Atlanta, not wanting to rush it too much… We don't know what's there and maybe if we waited the eaters would leave eventually.

"Is it even worth looking?" I ask.

"Do you wanna look? I don't feel right about it…" Daryl says. Over the past month or so we've been growing so close… Even Merle in a way… His constant annoying comments have become… almost nice in a way… he just doesn't know how to be kind to people... it's Merle… He's like the older brother I've never wanted.

"Stop being such a pussy and get us into that city!"

"Merle… We're not going in… It doesn't seem like it's going to work out… even if there are people there, look how many cars are backed up… what if they were turning people away?" I tell him.

"Merle, we can't… we can't risk it."

"Really? We wasted the gas for nothing then…. Perfect."

"That's fine. We'll find more, or continue on foot."

"Whatever… just turn the fucking car around…"

Daryl turns the car around and we drive back out of Atlanta. We do run out of gas, so we are forced to continue on foot until we find another car. We get onto the back roads and walk down each of us carrying about two or three bags. I had three of them.

"We're running out of food too, so either I need to go out and hunt or we need to find more.'' Daryl says.

"And we need cars… and water… and everything really…" I add.

We continue walking, only stopping every once and a while, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. We come across another house, only about four miles away from the highway. There we find a truck… and a motorcycle which causes Merle to practically shit himself.

"We can use these…" Daryl says, calmly. I am thinking about asking if we can go see if the people are here… but after last time… Fuck no…. We throw our things in the back of the truck and Merle jumps on the motorcycle. There are a few things of gas in the garage, not all the way full, but close enough, so we throw them in the back of the truck as well. We also grab two tents that were in the garage as well.

Daryl and I are in the truck while Merle is taking the motorcycle.

"Now what?"

"We either find a new place or we just keep on living in the wild."

"Considering this is the first time I've ever lived in the wild… you know what I would prefer… but if that isn't available… I'll stop being such a bitch about it.''

He rolls his eyes. "You're such a girly-girl… I don't know what I see in you."

"You see my awesome. That's what you see."

"Oh yeah… so awesome."

"Shut up… You know I'm awesome."

"Oh yes… I know that…"

"Shut up and drive." I say while giggling.

We only drive for a little bit before it gets dark. Merle makes us stop.

"You hear that?"

"What? I don't hear nothin'."

"People, laughing, loud. There must be a camp up there. If there's a camp, there's supplies, and if there's supplies… Why don't we take it?"

I look at Daryl who seems to be seriously contemplating it. "You're not really going to do that are you?"

"Survival of the fittest. We need food… I'll do it…" Daryl says.

"At least let me come with you."

"If you really want to… I could use back up in case things go wrong…"

"Let's get this done with…" We start to walk up the hill that seems to be leading to their campsite. Merle is going to sit by our stuff and make sure no one takes it.

We sneak up on the camp, but Daryl stops. "They have kids…"

"We aren't taking from them are we?"

"Fuck no."

We rustle the leaves, not accidentally but purposely giving up our position.

"Who's out there?" I hear a man shout out.

We come out carefully, hands up in the air.

"Sorry, just curious." I say with a smile.

He has his gun raised up at me, which ALMOST caused me to grab mine out, but I remembered the situation we are in and don't do it. He has long, poufy, black hair, a big nose, weird looking ears, but apart from his face, his body is very well built.

"We really don't want any trouble. I swear." I say.

"Why are you here?"

"We heard ya laughin' and needed to see what was so funny."

"Sorry if we scared you." I say while putting my hands down by my side, causing the man to point his gun at me.

"What you reachin' for?" He asks me with anger in his voice.

"Here," I say, pulling my gun out, and lowering it to the ground. "I always have it on me. Sorry." He puts the gun down. "So… I realize we just met… but we have nothing to go to now… We were heading for Atlanta with his older brother but… We couldn't risk going in… I hate to ask but-"

"You need a place to stay?" A slender woman with long, brown hair asks.

"Yeah…"

"Come on. Go get this brother of his and we'll get you set up." She says, causing the other man to give her a look. "I'm not gonna let them go out there and die."

I look up at her. "I'm Bunny, and this is Daryl."

"Bunny?"

"Just a nickname. I hated my real name before all this and chose the name Bunny."

"What's your real name?"

"No one but my parents knew or knows that."

"Well, I like it." A little girl whispers, causing everyone to look at her. She is sitting next to a woman with a short, grey pixie cut and a fat man with black hair and like, ten chins…. "It's cute… fun."

"Thanks, what's your name?" I say, taking a step toward her, causing her and her mother to tense up.

"S-Sophia."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." I smile. I didn't really think I would see many people younger than me ever again, but here they had at least four. I lean up to her and whisper "My real name's Edith. But keep that a secret, okay?" She nods and giggles.

"That's kinda silly."

"I know." Daryl and Merle drives up the hill and park the cars.

I run over to Daryl and Merle and help them throw the few things we have out of the car.

"We don't have much food left, but what we have ya can take the few cans of food we have, throw them in a stockpile or somethin'." Daryl tells them.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us. Whatever you need, please don't hesitate to ask." I say.

"Well… there is one thing…"

"Name it."

"We're sending a group into the city to get some things from a department store they have there… Would one or two of you be willing to go?"

I look at Daryl. He's looking at me, with a pleading look. I give him an apologetic look as I say "I'll go."

"Merle, you're going with her. Make sure she comes back." Daryl says.

"Go yourself."

"I'll go huntin', bring back a deer or somethin'."

"Still don't mean I need to go."

"You're goin'… end of this conversation."

"Merle," I whisper, "I'll give you your stuff back tonight if you come."

"Okay, I'll go." I knew that would work.

I grab it out of my bag and throw it at him. He disappears into the woods for about ten minutes while Daryl and I start to set up the tents we brought.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, Daryl, I know what I'm doing, don't worry. This will prove to them we are loyal. That we won't betray them… Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise."

"This isn't something you can promise though… There ain't no guarantee you'll come back…"

I walk over to him. "Calm down. I'll be fine. Okay? I'll bring my gun, plenty of ammunition in case I need it."

He pulls me in for a hug. "If Merle comes back and you don't'… I'm gonna beat the shit out of him…" He says as he leans his chin on top of my head.

"I want to be here to see that though…"

"When you both come back I'll beat the shit out of him." I can't help but laugh.

"Good." I say before I go on my tip-toes and kiss him.

"I love you." He whispers. I smile slightly.

"And I love you."

**NEXT MORNING**

I wake up and Daryl is up and preparing to go out hunting, Merle is preparing to go into the city, and so are the others. The people that are going are a big black man, a blonde woman, a black woman, a big Mexican man, and an Asian man. And of course me and Merle.

"Come back." Daryl whispers.

"I promise, okay." I say as I lean up and kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you, I'll see you tonight or tomorrow or whenever."

I give him one last kiss before we're all on our way. We take a decent sized truck that will be able to get us all there.

"We get in and get out." The Asian man says. "I'm Glenn by the way."

"Bunny and Merle."

"This is the first time I've taken anyone with me… I'm always in and out… If I die, it will be your fault." He says, looking at all of us.

I take one last glance at Daryl as the truck begins to speed away from the campsite.

* * *

**Two chapters tonight because why not :P**


	8. Chapter 8

"Like I said, we go in and get out fast." Glenn reminds us.

We are in an ally that leads to the store. We parked the truck right outside so we can get to it fast if needed.

We climb up a ladder that leads into the building. There aren't that many eaters in the building, just a few, easily taken care of. But we only have a few guns with us. The city is full of the eaters and we don't want to lure them into the building. We have a bag of tools and a few knives, though, and with only five or six eaters, that's all we need.

We take our stuff back to the roof and have Merle sit up there keeping guard. The rest of us work our way down the building trying to find anything that is necessary.

We find a few things that are useable, not much though. We are about to head out to the truck to put the things in, but hear gunfire coming from the street.

"Let's go up to the roof, see if we can see who it is." Glenn says. So much for the in and out idea…

We all run up to the roof and see a man shuffling to a tank, trying to get away from the eaters.

"I gotta help him." Glenn says.

"Glenn… I thought you said in and out… This won't really be following that rule. You could die… Is it worth it?'' I ask.

"If that were me in that tank, I would want someone to help me."

"Whatever… If I die because of your stupidity…"

"Oh shut up…"

"Go do what you gotta do."

"I need you all to wait in the ally for us. Give me the walkie."

He searches for the signal, finds it and starts talking to the man. "Hey you. Hey, you alive in there?"

He gets an answer from the man. "Hello?"

"Oh, you are alive, You had me wondering."

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?"

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."

"There's good news?"

"… No."

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here."

"Oh man. You should see it from up here. You'd be having a major freak-out."

"Got any advice for me?"

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it."

They continue talking back and forth until the man agrees to making a run for it. Glenn goes down into the alley where we first walked in.

We go and wait in the building right next to an alley where they can run in.

We wait about four minutes so they can come in. Morales, the Mexican man, and T-Dog, the black man, run out and kill the two walkers that are in their way.

"You son of a bitch!" Andrea, the blond woman, shouts the second the man comes in the door. She pushes him against a pile of things that were probably going to be shipped out. "We ought to kill you."

"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off." Morales says.

"You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole."

"Andrea, I said back the hell off." Morales says one last time. "Or pull the trigger."

"We're dead- All of us- because of you."

"I don't understand." The man tells us.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know the key to scavenging? Surviving. You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral."

"Every geek for miles around heard you pooping off rounds."

"You just rang the dinner bell."

"Get the picture now, cowboy?" I ask while I hop up on the counter and sit. Hundreds of walkers are pushing on the glass, trying to break their way in the building to tear us to shreds.

They start to run toward the roof, so I follow. We hear gunshots coming from outside… It's not cowboy…

"Oh no… Was that Dixon?" Andrea asks.

I bolt up the stairs. If anyone will be able to make him stop, it will be me. I get to the roof first.

"Merle! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Stop!"

"In your words, Bunny. You ought to be more polite to the man with a gun! Huh? Only common sense, right?"

"You're using bullets we ain't even got man!" T-Dog yells. "You're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Just chill!"

"Hey, bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." Dammit… This is going in a terrible direction…

"Merle, just shut the fuck up now."

"That'll be the day? You got something you wanna tell me?"

"T-Dog, leave it alone…"

"You wanna know the day? I'll tell you the day, Mr. 'Yo." It's the day I take orders from a nigger."

"Mother-" T-Dog says while he swings at Merle… I already know who's going to win this battle…

Merle hits him with the butt of the gun, drops it and starts to pound T with his fists.

"Merle, just stop!" I shout, he ignores me. The sheriff cowboy man tries to interfere, but only gets knocked on his ass by Merle. Merle continues to beat the shit out of T-Dog until he is lying on the ground, Merle on top of him, sending a few blows to his face. I try to step in, but Morales beats me to it, but he only gets pushed out of the way.

I go up behind Merle. "Merle, cut this shit, now." I say as I kick him in the back of his head.

"Get out of this, B. Don't interfere!" He shouts as he pushes me aside. Daryl's going to hear about this… that's for sure…

Merle puts a gun to T's head. "Merle, don't do it. Please." I say. He looks up at all of us, then spits on T and rubs it into his shirt.

"Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? All in favor?" Merle says as we all start to slowly raise our hands. "yeah, that's good. That means I'm the boss, right? Anybody else?"

"Yeah." The sheriff man says as he hits Merle across the face with the butt of a gun. He pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask, enraged that he is doing this.

He puts one on one of his hands and the other on a metal bar.

"Who the hell are you, man?!"

"Officer Friendly. Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no 'niggers' anymore. No dumb-as-shit inbred white-trash fools either. Only white meat and dark meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you, man."

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point."

"Yeah? Well, screw you twice."

"Ought to be more polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense."

"You wouldn't, you're a cop."

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anyone gets in the way of that's gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that." The cop finishes as he starts to pat Merle down. He pulls out some of his drugs… of course he brought some… Damn Merle… "Got some on your nose there."

"What you gonna do? Arrest me?" Merle laughs. The officer throws it over the edge of the roof. "HEY! THAT'S MY STUFF!"

"Merle, one last time, shut the fuck up. You aren't going to win this right now."

"Shut up! You'd best pray I don't get loose you pig! You hear me!?"

Glenn assigns us all jobs. I get to sit on the roof with Merle and try to call the camp.

I keep trying… no success though… just static.

Everyone comes up to the roof telling us that Glenn and the police man are working at getting us out of here.

"Where's the key?" Merle asks. T-Dog holds it up. "What you waiting for? Get me out of here!"

"So you can beat the shit outta me again? No way."

I get someone talking on the other side of the radio, and someone snatches it out of my hand. We lose them right away though. We manage to tell them we are trapped though.

Everyone but me runs down the stairs because they said something about the other two leaving us. They come running back up and start to grab everything. "Bunny! Come on let's go!"

"What about Merle?"

T-Dog stops and starts to run back over. He trips and the key's flying out of his hand I jump over and try to save it, but I'm too late, it's down a drain before I know it.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"I'm sorry, I gotta go!" T yells as he runs toward the stairs. "B, Come on!"

"I can't leave him…"

"You can't stay!"

"T, just go. Send help back for us or something. Daryl will come for us. Just go. Get yourself to safety."

He shakes his head and runs toward the door. He slams it shut and I hear a rustling coming from it, probably meaning he's chaining it up or something.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Merle… Just shut up. There's no point. Daryl will come help us… I swear."

"I gotta get outta these cuffs. Get me the saw."

"No. Merle… Just wait… be patient…"

"Why'd you stay? You don't care 'bout me."

"You're like a brother to me, Merle. I couldn't just leave you behind and let you die like an animal in a trap… I'll go look for food or something. There's another way out of the roof over there. I'll be back in a little while."

I run over to the building… No luck on food, but I find a little bit of water. I sit in there, wanting to be away from Merle… Hey, I may care if the man dies, but that doesn't mean I want to be around him all the time. I pull out my Ipod, which I thankfully grabbed… along with the charger. Just me, thinking ahead and all. I turn on my Ed Sheeran playlist and sit and listen. I am interrupted by a scream that had to be Merle's. I get up and run out to him to see him sawing his hand off. "MERLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Gotta get outta here! There are geeks at the door!" He says through the screams. Blood is pouring from his wrist. He manages to cut through it, but it must have hurt because he was practically in tears… and Merle is one tough son of a bitch… But he is losing blood pretty fast.

"Merle, we need to stop the bleeding…" He grabs his belt. I take it from him and tighten it around his arm. It's still bleeding, but not as bad.

"We need to cauterize it…" I tell him. He looks at me, confused. "Burn it…"

"Whatever… Do what needs to be done."

"Come on." We run into the room I had just been in and I turn on the stove. We find a metal thing with a handle that we can heat up.

I heat it up, but he insists he do it. He pushes it up on the wound and seals it up, making it stop bleeding almost completely.

"Now we just gotta get outta here."

"Merle… we should really just wait it out."

"Why? We know where the camp is."

"Not the point, all I have is a gun and I have limited ammunition… not enough to clear the city…"

"We'll be fine, don't worry."

"Merle, I really don't want to risk i-"

"Shut up and trust me."

"Dammit Merle… Your ideas will be the death of me…"

There are two eaters, which we easily take care of with some of the knives that were in the room. Merle breaks the glass and jumps down.

"Come on!"

I look out the window and see it's a decent sized fall. Not too big though so I just hop down. I almost fall when I hit the ground, but he slightly catches me.

We start to cautiously walk through the city, stabbing multiple eaters in the head. We get to the edge and see a box van.

"Looky here… someone left us a little present." He's right… If that's someone's way out of the city… They shouldn't have left it there.

He jumps in the driver side. "You want me to drive Merle?"

"Nope, you'll just take us back to the camp."

"What? Where do you think we're going?"

"They left us there! We ain't going back."

"Merle, I'm driving. We're going back to-" He hits my head hard, causing me to black out.

A FEW HOURS LATER

My eyes flutter open. It's dark out. "Where are we?" I ask weakly.

"Not anywhere near Atlanta."

"Merle… turn around… what about Daryl?"

"He ain't lookin' for us."

"What if he is? Turn around now."

"We can't, almost outta gas."

"Fuck you Merle… I should have just left you… Stupid asshole."

"Yet you stayed. Now you get to deal with my rules."

"You're fucking nuts." I say as I black out again.

I am shaken awake by Merle in the morning. "Get up, sis. Come one, get up."

"Wha-what?"

"We gotta go, outta gas. Gotta walk."

"Fuck you…"

I get out of the car groggily. I can hardly stand.

He starts to lead us through the woods. He hit me hard because I'm still almost falling over.

"Merle… I can't keep walking… I can't do it…"

"You have no choice."

"I can't go any fur-" I say as I black out yet again…

I wake up… but this time I'm not in a car or in the woods. I'm in what appears to be a hospital room.

"Good you're awake." A woman says in a kind voice.

"Whe-Where am I?"

"You're in Woodbury." A man says from the door.

"Who are you people?" I ask.

"I'm the Governor. I run this place."

"I'm Bunny… Where's Merle?"

"Up and about. He got quite the wound on him, but it was already cauterized so we just had to bandage it up . We're building him something to cover it though."

"How did I get here?"

"We found you and Merle in the woods… sitting ducks… and picked you guys up and brought you here. Good thing we did too, or the biters would have gotten you."

"Sorry, I'm super out of it right now… He hit me on our way out of Atlanta to get me to leave…"

"Sorry to hear that. We'll make sure you're taken care of here, or if you want to go back, we can set you up with a car and a gun or two."

"What is this place? You told me the name but where is it? Is it safe?"

"It's almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. You'll be safe here if you stay."

I feel tears start to form in my eyes as I remember Daryl isn't here. I let them fall, not wanting to keep them hidden.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Are you in pain?" The nurse asks me.

"No, just someone that I knew… I won't see him again… And it's all Merle's fault…"

"I'm sorry… I wish I could help, but right now, you aren't in any condition to be traveling."

"Daryl… I need to find him. Maybe he came in this direction and-"

"I wouldn't count on that, sis."

"MERLE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" I shout, trying to stand up, but restrained by the nurse and the Governor. "LET ME UP NOW! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"You can get up, but you can't do anything major yet! Calm down dear!"

"We can show you around here if you want, you just need to calm down!"

"I've already seen it, B, it's great. You gotta see it."

"… Let's go…"

Merle wasn't lying either. This place is amazing. Children running around, pregnant women roaming the street. It's perfect… well almost perfect… except Daryl isn't here…

"if you want to stay we can get you set up in a room and get you some fresh clothes."

"What you think, sis?"

I have to think for a minute while we keep walking down the street. There are perks to staying… and yet not leaving would mean there's no chance of me seeing Daryl… But staying… I'm practically guaranteed to be safe. "We'll stay…" I say quietly.

* * *

**I know that it was more than a few hours before Merle leaves, but I wanted to speed it up a little to get to the point :P hehe hope you liked this chapter though!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am still developing characters... obviously! The Governor starts out super nice and stuff, so that's what I'm making him like. Merle, this is how I imagine him with a sister... lol BOOM!**

* * *

"You sure?" Merle asks.

"Yes…" What other choice do I have right now? I don't even know if they're still at the camp… "How many people are here?"

"Roughly fifty, give or take."

"Damn… That's quite a bit…"

"You seem upset. Anything I can help with?" The Governor asks me.

"Show me to where I'll be staying? I really don't want to be rude but… I just need to be alone…"

"Sure, follow me. I do have a few rules, though. " He says, "If you shower- and please, shower- only a few minutes, and don't plug anything in the walls, we wanna save as much power as possible."

"Not a problem…"

He shows us to a large building that I am assuming used to be a hotel.

"I'll have some fresh clothes sent up for you."

"Thanks…" I say before I go and fall on the bed. I just curl into the fetal position and cry… what else can I do right now? I can't go looking for him… All I can do is cry and wish he were here with me…

About twenty minutes later a woman brings some clothes and food to me. She brings some pajama's—Long, fuzzy, black pants and a t-shirt—and some clothes for the next day—A floral, sky blue skirt that is waist high and ends just about my knees and a white tank top. I clearly slip into the pajama's, thankful to be out of the nasty clothes I had just been in. I was wearing white skinny jeans (White isn't a good idea when you live in the wild...) and a black t-shirt with a weird heart patter.

I eat the food that they gave me, quite content seeing as I haven't had a meal like this in a while. The plate was almost full… clearly rationing was hardly an issue here.

I cry myself to sleep, still exhausted… who knew getting hit on the back of the head could take it out of a person like this…

NEXT MORNING

I wake up and the sun shining brightly outside. I have a killer headache that needs to go die in a hole… my eyes hurt... hell everything hurts… this is the first time I've actually relaxed in a while… My muscles are relaxing… but they are also healing from the past month of non-stop action…

I feel like I still want to cry, but my body won't let me… Those moments when your body and mind seem to run out of emotion and tears… I decide to get up and get dressed. I walk outside of the building and don't know what to do with myself… So many people walking around, laughing, smiling, just having an amazing time… safely…. Me on the other hand… just moping around… I walk around until I just find a place to sit.

"Hey, you new?" A girl asks as I sit down.

"Yeah, my boyfriend's brother and I showed up yesterday."

"No boyfriend?" I shake my head sadly. "Sorry… Anyways, I'm Haley."

"Bunny."

"I like it. That's a really cute name."

"Thanks."

"You wanna learn to shoot a bow? Or do you already know?

"I don't know how, but not today… maybe tomorrow?"

"It's a great way to get it out! I have a few targets around back, come on I'll show you." She says as she pulls me up from my seat. She drags me along beside her.

"How strong are you?"

"Decently I guess…."

"You can use my old bow. It's got a pretty easy pullback, especially for beginners."

"Thanks." I say as I lift it up.

"So, your boyfriend's just gone… Don't worry I know how it feels… My brother and my dad both got bit… I had to shoot 'em myself. Got my dad's bow, though." She says as she pulls back the string. "Check this out!" She says as she releases the arrow, dead center of the target.

"Damn… nice shot."

"You try one. It's easy."

I pull back the string with the arrow nocked in place, and take a few seconds to aim. I know how to aim… but with a bow? I've only ever shot Daryl's crossbow and this was totally different. I steady myself, and release the arrow… I didn't get a bulls-eye, but I got pretty damn close.

"GREAT! You've done this before haven't you?"

"Nope…" I say… we continue shooting for a while. Merle finds me and shows me his new 'arm'.

"They told me I can put a knife in and use it like that… pretty cool weapon if I do say so myself…"

"Merle… I'm still pissed at you… I should beat the shit out of you… like, now…"

"So punch me if you have to, I don't care."

"No, Merle, I mean I should beat you to a bloody pulp and watch you suffer… You made me leave Daryl… You stupid asshole…"

"You're gonna have to get over my baby brother. There ain't nothin' we can do 'bout it… unless he magically shows up here."

"He'd better."

"I couldn't help but over hear your little… spat." The Governor says. "I don't normally ask women to do this, but it seems like you wouldn't have a problem doing it."

"What?"

"We have… games… like the Roman's with their gladiators, only we don't do battles to the death… but we have biters surrounding you… but their teeth have been pulled out…"

"What kind of sick thing is that?" I ask.

"No, B, it's a great idea. Get out a little anger."

I chuckle. "Merle, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"This ain't fair though… she can hit me… but I ain't gonna hit a girl."

"Treat me like a man. I'm fine with it… You haven't seen me fight, Merle, you aren't going to have the chance to hit me."

"We'll see."

"So you're in?"

"Sure… why not? When are these 'games'?"

"You can step in and do it whenever you want."

"When do you usually have them?"

"Once a week. Not a lot, just enough to blow off steam."

"When is your next one?"

"Tomorrow."

"Count us in." I say, flashing an evil smile toward Merle.

NEXT NIGHT

I've been preparing to beat the shit out of Merle… No, I don't approve of the eaters in this whole thing, but as long as Merle and I don't get bit… I'm fine with it. I need to blow off steam in some way and this is the best way to do it. I change into a pair of jeans and get out the door.

The second Merle and I get in the fighty area thingy… yep… I just called it that… They tell us to start when we want.

"Don't go easy on me." I say in a mocking voice. Merle may be a dick, but he's still somewhat respectful toward women and would NEVER hit one.

"Don't plan on it." He says as he tries to make the first blow. I duck down of course. I trip him while I'm down near the ground. "When'd you learn that?"

"A while ago." I say as I punch him across the face. They have the eaters on some chains that they move in closer and closer on. They are only there for show, seeing as the rest of the people don't know it's just a fraud. I chuckle at him. He jumps up and tries to swing at me again, but I beat him to it and kick him across the face. I hate to say that this is fun… but I would be lying if I said I hate it. But hell, if Daryl found out about this… All hell would probably break loose. "You give?" I say kick him in the stomach.

"Will you stop if I say I do?"

"Of course, I'm content now."

"I GIVE!" He shouts. "I'm not going against you again… no way in hell…"

"But this was fun! You should totally go against me again sometime."

They declare me the winner, of course… If they made Merle win… I would probably beat the shit out of them too… I am starting to feel better though. Not as upset… sure it still hurts, but it's already starting to feel a little better… Punching and kicking Merle made me feel great.

I walk back to my room, plop down on the bed, and let sleep take over instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shorter chapter tonight... sorry I'm exhausted!**

* * *

The Governor pulls me aside because he wants to "ask a few questions."

"Shoot," I say as Merle walks up next to us.

"One, where did you learn all that? That was really impressive. Second, would you mind watching the wall? Everyone here chips in with something, whether it's laundry or cooking, but I don't think you'd be interested in those, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"Sure thing. Tell me where and when and I'll be there. Anything to earn my keep. And back when I was in London my parents put me in some self-defense classes and they just stuck."

"Those are some fine classes."

"Yeah, they did a pretty good job." I say with a slight laugh.

"So, I'm gonna set you up with Martinez and Merle you can go after with Gargulio."

"Who's Martinez?"

"Man who's been with us ever since we began even thinking of Woodbury. He'll help you out, teach you how things go while guarding the wall."

So he leads me to the wall where the man Martinez is sitting. "So, you're Bunny."

"And you're Martinez..."

"Here, let me help you up."

"I can do it, there's a ladder for a reason..." He's quite muscular, by the name and his skin you can tell he is of Hispanic descent, he has dark hair and dark eyes and something about him that just screams "DOUCHEBAG".

"We don't go over the wall. I don't know what you're used to, but if you go over that wall, I won't be letting you back in."

"That's why there's such a thing as guns... I have no intentions of going back out there at all right now..."

I start to zone out, getting bored of watching for nothing. My mind, of course, decides to do something cruel. I start to imagine Daryl walking up to the gate, getting let it, and us being happy and safe.

I let out a sigh. "You're bored aren't you? I knew he shouldn't have let women up here, you should be cooking or something."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole."

"Watch the way you talk to me."

"You saw how I beat the shit out of Merle last night, right? If that were you in there, it would have been twenty times worse... don't cross me."

He looks at me with hatred, but then his gaze softens. "You seem like one tough bitch..."

"Yeah, I am, so don't mess with me and make those... sexist remarks."

We sit the rest of the watch duty in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

I sit in my room, relaxing… It's been a long, hard winter… freezing…

I still miss Daryl… Merle does too… but we can't just go out and look for him… That would be too risky… And seeing as if he is in fact alive, he would probably be out of the state or something… I miss him more than anything, though, always will.

I go outside, ready to relieve Martinez of his shift on the wall.

"I can take over now, Martinez." I call up to him.

"Thanks, you could have come a little sooner though. My shift was over about twenty minutes ago."

"Cry me a river, asshole!" I say with a laugh, we have a… love hate relationship.

"Boo hoo!" He says while wiping away fake tears. He jumped down and I climbed up. I have the bow Haley gave me. The Governor wants us to use bows as much as possible.

Over the winter we have gotten multiple new people… We are now up to about 70 or so people.

"HEY BLONDIE!" I hear a boy, no older than thirteen, call up to me. "Get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich! Let me take care of the biters!"

"I would slap you, but in England we don't hit little girls." I call down calmly. I look at him with a smug smile on my face. "So, you can dish it out, but you can't take it, right? Run along to your mothers!"

He walks away, defeated. As my father always told me, "young boys are very self-conscious, especially when it comes to older girls." Who knew he would be right?

"Hey! B!" Merle calls up.

"What?"

"Governor needs us! Haley's coming to take your place! Let's go now!"

"Whatever." I say as I jump down.

I follow Merle to the Governor's apartment.

"I need you two to come with us, scavenge some supplies maybe? Martinez also said he saw a helicopter flying around here."

"Count me in." I say.

"Get your gun and get in the truck."

I run back to my room and grab my gun, then I run back to the trucks. Martinez is in the driver seat, so I claim the passenger seat. I pull out my Ipod and start to play a song that will annoy him… _You Don't Know You're Beautiful _ by One Direction (**Don't own**)

"Turn that shit off."

"Nope. OH OH OH! THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!"

"I just puked a little bit…"

"You know, I'd actually think you'd be thankful for a little music… seeing as the radio is down and all…"

"Well, don't you have anything better than this shit?"

"Uhhh… Let me see… I GOT IT!" I choose a song that is probably ten times worse than what I previously chose… "AND WE CAN'T STOP!" _We Can't Stop_ By Miley Cyrus (**Don't Own)**.

"You hate me don't you?"

"How'd you guess?" I say with a laugh.

"Turn it off. We're leaving now."

"Whatever…. I'll just use my headphones…" He starts to follow the truck the Governor is in. There is a lot of black smoke rising in the air, so that's what we go to. "AND WE CAN'T STOP! AND WE WON'T STOP!"

"Shut the fuck up, B."

I laugh at him. "But it's, like, the best song eve- I KNOW WHAT SONG TO PLAY!"

"AH! Too late! We're here!"

He's right… We're 'here'… 'here' is a crashed helicopter with multiple bodies surrounding it. There's a few biters walking around, but they are easily taken care of with a bow and Martinez with his baseball bat. We start to look around, trying o find anything useful, but find a man who is torn in half, and he is alive… "Jeez…" I say as the Governor stabs the man in the head. I hear a rattling in a bush. I look over, and take a few steps, gun up just in case. The rattling stops, so I just turn back. We find a man who's still alive, so they put him in one of the cars.

I hear Merle talking, so I run over to him. He's in the woods.

"Well, well, well. How about a hug for your old pal, Merle."

"Andrea?" I ask as she passes out. "Jesus, Merle, creepy enough? You made her pass out!"

"Hey, She passed out the second you got here."

"Gov! We got a couple survivors! Merle, grab Andrea. Come on." We took the two over to the trucks and the Governor made us blindfold them.

We drive back, they take Andrea and the other woman to the doctor, and the other man to Milton for examining.

A few days later the Governor asks me and Merle to go with him again. He says that the military man told him where to find his friends and had asked us to bring them to Woodbury.

He tells us the plan. He wants me in the car with him, showing we mean no harm, while the others move in in the flanks and take care of all of them. I don't exactly 'approve' of this plan, but we can't be taking in fifteen new people… So I understand why we have to do it…

I'm not ashamed to say that Woodbury has changed me a little… It made me realize what the real world is… Survival of the fittest.

He speeds us up the road until he sees the trucks. He's holding a white flag thing out the window, showing we don't want to hurt them… which is totally a lie… We both get out of the car, both of our hands up in the air. I have my gun tucked in the back of my jeans, and he has his in a holster.

"Hey, hey, hey hey! We found your guy! Wells, Lieutenant Wells. His chopper went down!"

"Where is he?" One man asks us.

"We got a little settlement."

"He's badly hurt." I call out. "He's alive though, we have people taking care of him."

"The other guys didn't make it, I'm sorry. But Well's, he told me I would find you here. Wants me to bring you to him."

"They found wells. They got him. They found him." A different man says.

The Governor starts to walk towards them. "We sure did. We found you, too." He says as he pulls his gun out and shoots the man closest to him. That was the signal for everyone in the grass to start to shoot. I pull my gun out just in case.

"Never waste a bullet." The Governor says after he beat the man he shot to death with the butt of a gun.

One man survived and started to run for the grass, only to be shot down by the Governor. "Go put a merciful end to that man please." He tells a man who I don't know. "Let's see what Uncle Sam brought us, shall we?"

We went back and I go straight into my room, ashamed I had just had a part of that… I hated doing it… but part of me liked it… and I hate that part of me…

NEXT WEEK

Michonne, Andrea's friend, decided to leave…. Merle had to go out, so I'm sitting here, bored out of my mind… All I can do is sit and think about Daryl… after the past few months, I still can't get him off my mind… and trust me, multiple guys have tried to get with me… they were all my age, but I turned them down… told them there was someone else. I think about him, maybe he's found someone else…. Maybe he's dead… maybe he's still in Georgia… so many things to think about, so little time. Sadly, if he's found someone else, finding him wouldn't be worth my time… I really don't think he's dead though… He's Daryl Dixon… He's tough as nails.

I sit and think for about two or three hours, then I decide to watch a movie on my ipod. Martinez tells me Merle is back, but I don't go find him… not worth my time… It was only about noon when Merle went out, and whatever he was doing took him a while because it's dark now and he's still not done.

I decide I should get out of my pajama's (I haven't left my room all day… I take a few lazy days every once in a while… Don't judge me GOSH!) I put on my (I have taken claim to these Items…) blue floral skirt, white tank top, and brown below the knee boots. I grab my gun and I go outside, but the second I set foot out the door, there are gunshots ringing through the air. I see Martinez running past me. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack."

"This hasn't happened at all… Why would people want to attack us?"

"Take what we have. Get a gun. Shoot to kill."

"Aye aye captain!"

"B- This isn't time to joke around!"

I pull out my gun and go take cover behind a building. The attackers came pretty well prepared… they had gas bomb things and everything. I start to shoot randomly at figures I see running through the smoke, failing miserably. I faintly see them get in the doorway of a building. I see our small army of people press forward. The fog is starting to clear, but I see another man throw another grenade-smoke thing.(Aren't I good with words?) I faintly see them jump the fence.

"B! Go back!" I hear Martinez yell.

I start to run back to my room. I sit in there for about two hours, waiting to be told it's safe. Martinez comes to get me and says that there is "Something special planned" for tonight.

"What do you mean?"

"That's all the Gov said. He wants you and Merle there for sure though."

"Uh, okay?" I say. I don't know how to feel about that…

Everyone is gathered in the arena area. Everyone goes silent as the Governor walks in, an eye patch over one eye. "What can I say?" Insert long silence here… "Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed. And I thought we were past it—Past the days when we all sat, huddled, scared in front of the TV during the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promised to keep you safe… Hell, look at me. You know, I—I should tell you that we'll be okay, that we're safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead, and endure, but I—I won't, because I can't… because I'm afraid. That's right. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have! Want to destroy us! And worse… because two of those terrorists… are our own…" The people start talking… What does he mean? "Merle, Bunny, The people I counted on," Merle and I are instantly swarmed with guns and crossbows pointed at our heads. "the people I trusted… They led 'em here, and let 'em in." They take off the knife from Merle's 'arm'. They still have me at gunpoint… and I'm still fucking confused… "It was you. You lied, betrayed us all!"

I hear a grunting come from the entrance of the arena. Two men are holding a man with a bag on his head. "This is one of the terrorists." He says as the man continues to struggle. The Governor grabs the man and rips off the bag to reveal who it is… Daryl… It is Daryl."DARYL!" I scream out, but am instantly muted by Martinez who grabs me, holding me back with a knife to my neck...

"Merle's own brother." Merle is looking at him in shock, Daryl's looking back at him in confusion… hell he probably thought we died. Then Daryl looks at me… The look he gives me is absolutely heartbreaking…. It looks like he's in pain… "So what should we do with them, huh?"

"KILL THEM!" The crowd shouts.

"What?"

"KILL THEM!"

I see the Governor go to Merle and say something, but I can't make out what it is.

"Wow, Bunny, you aren't much of a fighter are you?"

"Why would I fight? I know how this is going to end. You may as well kill me now, end my suffering."

"No, he wants you to watch this."

"Fuck you." I say as I look to Daryl. He's looking around the crowd as the people shout out 'Kill them!'

Andrea starts to fight as well.

"Phillip! Let him go! He's my friend!"

"It's not up to me anymore… I asked you where your loyalties lie, you said here. Well, prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother. Winner goes free. Fight to the death!''

"NO! STOP THIS!" I shout, but am barely heard because of the crowd demanding one of their lives.

People start chanting for Merle.

"Y'all know me. I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to prove-" He cuts himself off by swinging at Daryl.

"STOP! MERLE!" I scream as Daryl falls to the ground, pain all over his face.

"That my loyalty is to this town!" Merle shouts as he kicks Daryl. I start to cry. I just got Daryl back and now we're going to be ripped from each other once again… Merle keeps punching and hitting Daryl, I keep fighting Martinez to let me go, and the Governor is just sitting there, like this is normal… Then I see some men bringing in multiple biters. Merle continues to hit Daryl, even though there is distraction with the biters being brought in. I look down and see Daryl, lying there in pain, until he manages to get one good punch in at Merle, sending Merle the opposite direction, allowing Daryl to get up. He tries to go to him again, take him down, but Merle just simply pushes him down and sits on top of him.

I'm still fighting Martinez trying to get him to lose his grip. I finally realize that I can kick him in the balls… Why I didn't think of this before I don't know… but hey, whatever works. I stretch my leg for a second and send the blow back, causing him to lose his grip on me. I run into the arena and tackle Merle.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU MERLE!" I say as I punch him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'm trying to get us out of here B! Calm down!"

Daryl gets up, Merle pushes me off of him, and we stand in formation against the biters, striking them whenever possible, I tried to get them to turn and go for the people holding them… I see Daryl push a walker into the crowd a little, throwing punches at the other ones. A man with longer hair is trying to push one on Daryl, until a bullet flies through it and the man. I see Haley fall, and then smoke, more gunfire, and sparks flying because they're hitting the bulbs.

I stand and look around, trying to find the source, but Daryl grabs my wrist.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" He shouts to me. He drags me along with him, leading me through the smoke, Merle following close behind. Daryl stops to get his crossbow back. And we all run out of Woodbury.

We get out, killing a few biters, me still be dragged along by Daryl… We all run into the streets. It's morning before we reach our destination.

"Glenn?" Rick, the sheriff who locked Merle on the roof, calls out.

"Rick!?"

"We got a problem."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Glenn asks pointing at Merle. I see Michonne again….

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" She says, holding up her katana.

"Hey! Put it down!" Daryl shouts, guarding Merle.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM—"

"He helped us get out of there! Drop it." Daryl says.

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you." Rick says.

"We both took our licks, man."

"Jackass…" Daryl says.

"ENOUGH!" Rick shouts.

People continue pointing things at Merle, while I'm just standing here… super confused…

"GLENN GET THAT THING OUTTA MY FACE!" Daryl shouts at Glenn.

"Man, look like you've gone native, brother." Merle says.

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there!"

"Oh yeah man, He is a charmer, I got to tell you that. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time baby." … Oh god… Merle….

"Andrea's in Woodbury?"

"Right next to the Governor." Daryl says.

Michonne starts to point her katana again.

"I TOLD YOU TO DROP THAT!" Rick shouts. "You know Andrea?"

"Yep, she does. Her and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. Mm-mmm-mmm. Yeah. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept 'em in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it."

"Shut up, bro!"

"Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying."

"Is that why she's with him?" A girl with short brown hair asks.

"Yeah. Snug as two little bugs. So what you gonna do now, Sheriff, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards."

"Shut up!" Rick snaps.

"Oh man, look at this, Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in them."

"Merle, Shut up!" Daryl shouts.

"SHUT UP YOURSELF! BUNCH OF PUSSIES YOU ROLL—" He is cut off by Rick hitting him in the back of the head, causing him to pass out.

"Asshole…" Rick says as he starts to walk back to the car. I kneel down by Merle.

"B… I thought you died…"

"I know, it's okay, we thought the same of you… it's the only thing safe to believe anymore… I tried to go look for you, but Merle wouldn't let me… he made me go with him…" I say. I stand up. "You've gotten taller. More muscle, too. And you're hair… a lot longer than I remember." I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"I missed you." He whispers.

"Ditto." I lean up and kiss him. "I still love you." I whisper.

"with…" I hear Merle mutter from the ground.

"DARYL! Can we talk?!" Daryl ran over and I lean down by Merle.

"With? What does that mean?"

"Bunch of pussies you roll with…" He says, finishing the sentence.

"Dumbass..." He stands up carefully.

Minutes later Daryl starts to walk away from Rick and the others.

"No them, no me. That's all there is to it Rick. It was always the three of us before this."

He grabs a backpack out of the back of the car that has multiple bolts in it.

"Come on." Daryl says to us both as we walk into the woods.

_** I know... I skipped a lot, I will go into more detail as to what happened in little snippets once I finish the story! I was starting to miss Daryl a lot :3 and I know I'm not the only one! hehe! Bunny and Daryl are reunited! lol.**_

_**Also, I know that there is a larger gap than just a few months in between season two and three which is around where these take place. (Clearly... I this from season three...) **_

_**Once again I don't own The walking dead or any of the music/artists mentioned in this chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So, assuming you've seen the episode of the Walking Dead where Merle and Daryl go into the woods, you know what is going to happen, so I am going to say that I don't need to write it all out… I did have it all written out… almost 4,000 words, but right as I was about to hit the save button, (I write on here using the Doc. Manager thingy, so I had it all on there, and was literally a millisecond away from clicking the save button.) and my internet just crashed on me, it deleted everything I had written and I don't remember all of it so it would be hard for me to write it out again… SOWWY, but it's basically the same… just throw Bunny in there… **_

_**Also, I am going to add another random character in the mix to add more drama! Who doesn't love some drama in fan fictions? That's basically what makes it good :P maybe I'm wrong though. **_

**_So I am going to start this when Bunny first walks into the prison!_**

You know, after just saving Rick's ass, you'd think he'd be more grateful and not just lock us in a room… but here Merle and I am just sitting in a random room… Daryl is trying to get Rick to let us in the cell block, but Rick has an issue with Merle, not so much me, but Merle. And it's understandable because… well, let's just say he's very "Merle"…

"Rick, he left Woodbury, he's with us now." Daryl says, but I think even he knows that's a weak argument.

"The way he's acted in the past… We can't risk him being in there yet, he needs to prove himself."

"DARYL!" I hear a girl, no older than I, call out. I see a girl with short, brown hair run in. She's tan, has brown eyes (my mom always told me that people with brown eyes were full of shit. gotta love my mom) she's short, and really pudgy, like, kind of fat... and I'm not usually like "OMG SHE'S SO FAT!" But... bleck... She instantly goes to Daryl, who is standing by me, and hugs him for at least two minutes.

"Well, well, well Daryl, got a new girlfriend?" I say, making the girl look at me curiously.

"Bunny, if she were my 'new girlfriend' I wouldn't have been taking you out in the woods without at least telling her."

"Who's she?" The girl asks.

"His _girlfriend._ Better question, who are you?" I ask as I wrap my arm around Daryl's waist.

"I'm Courtney, his _best friend._"

"You wish. When'd she show up?" I ask Daryl, not caring to ask the very clingy girl.

"About two weeks after you were gone. I found her wanderin' in the woods."

"Yep, he saved me. I've been with Daryl ever since."

"Yeah… well, listen, Daryl and I have quite a bit of… catching up to do, seeing as we've been separated for the past few months…"

"Well, while you've been gone with the Governor, who is our enemy by the way, I've been here, helping them fight that enemy…"

"In her defense, she did think I was dead… and my brother forced her to go…" Daryl says.

"Whatever, I'm glad you came back, Daryl. I missed you, even though you weren't even gone for a day." She says before she turns and runs back into the cell block.

"I hate her already… clingy bitch…"

"Yeah, what else can I do other than put up with it though? Maybe now that you're here she'll lighten up on it…"

"Every time she walks by, I'm going to be super defensive… just so you know… holding on to you, probably acting a little clingy myself..."

"Yeah, but it's cute what you do it."

"I know, I'm fucking adorable."

He just chuckles.

Rick agrees to let me stay in the cell block with Daryl, but Merle has to stay locked up, away from the group. So, I walk into the cell block and don't believe what I see. "ERMERGERD A FERKERNG BERBY!" (Oh my God, a fucking baby… translation for ya) "When did that happen?"

"Not that long ago, clearly."

"I want to hold her… so badly…"

"Here, take her." Rick says, passing her over slightly. I take her without hesitation.

"What's her name?"

"Ass Kicker." Daryl says.

"You came up with that, right Daryl?"

"How'd ya guess?"

"What's her real name?"

"Judith." A little boy says.

"I'm totally lost, you look familiar, but I don't remember your name."

"Carl. You're Bunny."

"Yep, I met you for like 20 seconds… Wait, where's Sophia?" Sophia is the little girl who I talked to, who I told my real name to. Daryl just looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"But- She was so young… What happened?" I ask as I rock the baby back and forth in my arms.

"There was a herd of those things passing on the highway and she peeked out a minute too soon… ran away, got lost in the woods, found her in Hershel's barn… but that's a whole other story."

I sigh… things have changed so much…

I sit around, holding the baby. I've always wanted to be a mom, but not anymore, not with the biters… but I am completely content holding a baby right now. There were only two in Woodbury and I helped take care of them a little, but not much.

"So, you're Daryl's girlfriend?" Courtney asks.

"Yep."

"Yeah… not so much anymore. Ya see, I've been here for him when you weren't. I was taking care of him, not you."

"Yeah… you're not the boss of me, and I guarantee I could beat the shit out of you, physically and verbally." I say. "Isn't that right? Yeah, that's right isn't it, baby?" I coo to the baby.

"I was the mean girl, I can make you cry before you make me."

"_You _were the mean girl? Aren't those girls typically pretty?"

"Shut up brit-brat."

"That's the best you can come up with? You're more of an idiot than I thought..."

"Is 'idiot' the best you can come up with?"

"Sorry, all I heard was 'moo moo moo'. I don't speak cow."

"Stay away from Daryl… He likes me more than he likes you anyways." She says, immediately changing the subject.

"Pff, what makes you think that?"

"Don't you see the way he is around me?"

"Whatever you think. And if you care about Daryl, shouldn't you care about what makes him happy?"

"Yeah, I do, it's just luck that I'm the one that makes him happy."

"That's why he left the prison to be with me and Merle."

"Listen, just stay away from Daryl." She whispers as Daryl starts to walk over to us. He leans down and kisses me, which I make last longer than necessary, but just proving a point to the bitch.

"What you two talkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing, just learning more about her is all." She answers as she starts to walk away.

"WAIT!" I shout out to her. She turns only to see me kissing Daryl once again. I laugh as she looks at me in disgust.

"Okay, what did you two really talk about?" Daryl asks.

"She said that I need to leave you alone because she was 'taking care of you' while I was gone. Oh and she thinks that she makes you happy. But I do have a question for you… Did anything happen between you two?"

"Nope, nothin'. You seem pretty nervous 'bout this…"

"I trust you, and I'm not nervous, because in the end I think you'd make the right choice about who to be with, it doesn't hurt to ask, ya know?"

"I guess. She really thinks that you need to leave me alone? Did ya threaten to beat the shit outta her?"

"Yep. She thinks she could take me."

"You tackled Merle to the ground… You practically broke his nose.. she ain't gonna be able to beat you…"

I chuckle and look down at the baby one more time. She's asleep now, which is nice, but my arm's falling asleep and I need to put her down. I put her in the 'crib', which is actually just a small bin.

It's night time and we sit around a small lantern that gives off very little light, but it's more than we would have without it, so it is greatly appreciated.

I'm sitting on Daryl's lap on the floor; this is the first time I've actually just been cuddling up to him for quite some time.

Beth starts to sing a random song, which only makes me realize that my Ipod is still in Woodbury… I choose not to flip out about it though… I'll just end up going insane without hearing Ed Sheeran's glorious voice.

"I know I've already said this at least ten times, but I missed you."

"I missed you too…" I whisper as I scoot off of his lap. I feel someone staring at me, which just doesn't feel right. I look around the room and see Courtney on the stairs, giving me some sort of death glare. I lean to Daryl and kiss him. I'm just spiteful like that I guess. "I love you."

"Love you." He says back.

Courtney doesn't know what it's like to be torn from the person you cherish most in the world, to think they're dead, to think you'll never see them again, and if she thinks she's taking this from me… she's got another thing coming.

**So yeah, sorry for not updating the past couple of nights, but like I said, my thing was just stupid for a while and I got super pissed at the internet for this story! :( **


	13. Author Update

**So, apparently I was "Disrespectful" and now I'm grounded for a month... I'm sneaking on now to tell everyone there won't be an update on either story for a while... but I will work really hard on it on paper! I'm sorry that my mom's being stupid (I would call her a bitch, but little does she know, I have more respect for her than that...) I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I'M SORRY!**


	14. Chapter 13

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES :( It makes me so sad, you guys don't even know, but I have gotten pretty far... but I'm not ungrounded yet... so yeah SNEAKING ON THE INTERNET TO UPDATE! WOOP WOOP! Short update, but if I get caught I'm freaking dead...**

* * *

Everyone except Carl and Maggie is inside. They are out keeping watch. We are inside keeping ourselves busy, trying to find something productive to do. Carl runs in, tells us Andrea is here, and everyone is shuffling, trying to find weapons just in case she brought the Governor. Everyone runs outside (Except Courtney... she waddles...) We see Andrea and she has a walker on a snare pole.

"OPEN THE GATES!" She calls out.

"ARE YOU ALONE?!" Rick shouts back.

"RICK!"

They open it... but when Andrea steps in they instantly push her up against the fence and start searching her for knives or anything like that.

"I asked if you were alone."

"I am." She says as he rips off her backpack.

"Welcome back, get up." We all go back into the prison, but not into the cell block. Daryl sits on a table, I sit behind him, and of course, Courtney sits right next to him... dumb bitch... I start to randomly massage Daryl's back.

"What's this for?" He asks.

"Just because I love you. Why? What me to stop?"

"No, it's nice. Thanks, B."

"No problem, babe."

"I can't believe this." Andrea says. "Where's Shane? And Lori?"

"Lori had a girl. She didn't survive... neither did T-Dog." Hershel says.

"I'm so sorry Carl... Rick... You all live here?"

"Here and in the cell block." Glenn tells her.

"There?" She points to the cell block. "Can I go in?"

"I won't allow that." Rick says, stepping in front of her.

"I'm not an enemy Rick."

"We had that field, the court yard... until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

"He said you fired first."

"Well, he lied."

"He killed an inmate who survived here." Hershel tells her.

"We liked him, he was one of us." Daryl says.

"I didn't know anything about that... as soon as I found out I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot out."

"That was days ago." Glenn says.

"I told you I came as soon as I could. What have you told them?" She asks Michonne.

"Nothing."

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people... now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne, and would have killed us." Glenn says.

"With his finger on the trigger!" She shouts, pointing at Merle. "Isn't he the one that kidnapped you, who beat you? Look, I can't excuse or explain what Phillip has done, but I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out." Rick tells her. "We're gonna kill him. I don't know when, or how, but we're going to."

"There's plenty of room at Woodbury for all of you."

"You're a fool if you believe that Andrea. After they shot up his streets? Hell no, there isn't room for them."

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asks.

"No."

"Then why'd you come?" Rick asks her.

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified, they see you as killers. They're training to attack."

"I'll tell you what, next time you see Phillip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl says as I still massage his shoulders.

"We've taken too much shit from him already. He wants war? Well, he's got one." Glenn adds.

"Rick, if you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you... You've lost so much already, you can't stand to lose anymore."

"You wanna make this right, get us inside."

"No."

"Then there's nothing to talk about." Rick says as he storms into the cell block.

"There are innocent people."

"Innocent people who wanted my boyfriend dead... I grew to love all of those people, but when they were demanding Daryl's life... now they can all rot in hell. Don't try to make an excuse for anyone there... they're all guilty." I say.

"You can't possibly think that."

"And yet I do... Even the kids Andrea... they had the children cheering Merle on to kill him..."

Andrea and Michonne go outside to talk, and Daryl and I... and Courtney... third fucking wheel...

"How's your shoulder now?" I ask Daryl as I stop massaging it.

"Better than before. Thanks. Ya didn't have to do that."

"I did though, because I'm awesome."

"I give good massages too." Courtney says, cutting in on our moment.

"Hey, uhh, Court... I wanna be with my girlfriend... _alone..._" she sits, looking like an idiot.

"When he says girlfriend he means me... Are you that stupid?"

"You're so rude to me."

"Well, come up with a come back... seeing as you are the 'mean girl.'"

She gets up and stomps away. I pull Daryl in for a kiss, I don't we've been back together for a few days, but we've had so little time alone. He leans me back onto the table, him on top of me.

"Uhh, babe? Maybe you shouldn't get _too _carried away? Just a thought." He lets out a long sigh.

"Right..."

"Teenage boys... Someday, okay?" I end with a wink.

* * *

**Part one of this chapter... I have to end here or my mommy will see me on the internets... :(**


End file.
